Tera Mujhse Hey Nata koi
by nandy.duolover
Summary: totally different concept...based on duo...no couple...a bit unexpected story line...may be faraway from logic and practical...just read fr enjoying...last chap updated
1. Chapter 1

hey guys im back wid my stry...

The theme is nt cmpltly mine

sm1 has gvn me the theme, i have ammended it with help of SHZK apa and my di

iss stry ki theme line ki jariye mein kisi ki koi blv ko hurt nahi krna cahti bt stl advnce apologize..

Aur rahi bat couples fan ki u all btr skip my stry as alwys..hehe

acha spcl thnks to gd bhaiya zehra apa krittika di and my plot giver..

Let me strt..it may b confusing so have patience

okkk let me tl u some alternations i have made

_first to i have considered rajat present as cid officer in team while behrupiya episode is aired_

_second i have considered daya death aftr the epi..the revieve back of life in him is altered_

* * *

retired acp abhijeet is sitting with most grave expressions on his face and present acp rajat sitting across him with a mixed expression of sad tensed sorrow and hope

"sir pls uski iss seher mey koi rehne ka intejam nahi aur uski hostels mey banti nahi..4 jagah ghum liya usne aab to raat var recrd room mey hi rehta hey..aap to akele hi rehte hey to.."

"to kya..tumhe pata hey na mujhe nahi pasand kisi aur ka.."

"sir aap ek bar usse mil to le.."

"rajat bekar mey kiu.."

"sir anand pura daya sir ki tarah.."

abhijeet stood up with a jerk "kya mtlb hey tumhara.."

"sir pls aap ek bar aap mil to lijiye..unki har harqat.."

abhijeet look at rajat silently who got up from his place and moved to the duo photograph present in the hall, he continued dreamily..

"uski ankhe..hasi..baatein sab..sab inki jaise hi to hey..cehra chal bol awaj sab..bas farq itna ki ise sharmana nahi ata serf gussa ata hey baat baat pey..thora bigra hua hey..baat nahi manta hey per fir bhi kahi na kahi ek hi hey..kaise kiu..pata nahi..aap jab milenge tab.."

abhijeet cut him with

"tum kya keh jarahe ho rajat hosh bhi hey?"

rajat shook his head "pata nahi.."

abhijeet sat down again with "22saal ho gaya hey rajat wo hum sab se bahut dur bahut hi..wo nahi laut sakta rajat kabhie nahi.." abhijeet closed his eyes tightly..

rajat too sat dwn jerked his head badly "mujhe nahi pata sir..koi science koi logic nahi de sakta mey aapko..bas mujhe itna pata hey kuch to hey..mujhe nahi pata per jab jab anand ko dekhta hu daya sir ki hi yaad..sir sach mey nahi pata kiu.."

abhijeet was looking at rajat confusingly who got up with a jerk "sorry sir mein..mein chalta hu.."

he was about to move out..when abhijeet called from behind "kal free ho?"

rajat didnt turned but replied "sir mein use le ayunga kal.."

"nahi..yeaha ..yeaha nahi...mujhe bas use dekhna.."

rajat smiled with "aap bureau ajayiega.."

"nahi woha sab.."

rajat turned he had never found his senior so hesitant..

"bureau ki smne wale cafeteria mey ajayiega..woha mein aur inspctr anand rehenge.."

abhijeet nodded..

"ummm rajat..present team ki koi tasveer hogi na tumhare pass?"

rajat nodded "kal subha sbse pehle pahuch gaya tha mein to anand apne desk pey soya hua tha..meine tabhie soch liya tha aapko dikhana hey..yea lijiye.."

he frwrded his cell..abhijeet looked at the photo with fixed gaze..a slim young face is half buried over desk files

"22saal ho gaye..isko dekha bhi nahi..Pata hey 32saal pehle bilkul aisa dikhta tha..masum sa..tab utna mota bhi to nahi.."

his voice chocked..

Rajat too took his seat.. "humare acp sir fir sahi kehte they ki aapki lad se hi bigar gaye they daya sir.."

abhijeet smiled through tears "rajat nahi yea sach nahi ho sakta..hum sab ki khush failmi hey yea bas..q

he handed back the phone and got up

rajat shook his head "pata nahi.."

abhijeet closed his eyes..rajat got up and moved out silently abhijeet's mind was hammering with

**"boss tum jo bhi kaho mein nahi chorne wala tumhara peecha.."**

**"cahe kisi bhi janam ho kuch bhi krke mein tumhare sarr pey sawar hoke hi rahunga.."**

abhijeet sighed and looked at the photo smilling at him

"kya rajat ki galat faimi hey yea sach mey hi..nahi nahi..mein bhi na...life koi film thori hey" his mind flashed with incident happened back 22 yrs back he moved to his room with "manohar ek strong coffee dena.."

.

.

.

.

Rajat moved back to bureau found the restroom door opened,he entered to find anand sitting with a burger in his hand changing channels

"anand.."

"sir aap..srry sir wo sab chale gaye to bas..aap bhi to chale gaye they..achanaq kaise gaye?"

rajat scowled

"srry sir..wo mein..srry"

rajat sighed with "tum aj bhi raat yeahi bitaoge?"

"jee sir wo.."

"hmm..acha wo do files complete hua?"

"jee...file wo.."

rajat look at him sternly then just shook his head with "kal taq wo do files complete cahiye mujhe.."

and moved out..

Anand grumbled with "kya musibat hey mein jitna inn files se dur vagti hu utna hi..hmmm kal kisiki kandhe pey dalna hoga"

.

.

.

Next day rajat was in his cabin when his phone rang "hello acp rajat kumar speaking"

"rajat anand ko.."

"arey sir aap..haan hum ate hey.."

he moved out found anand sitting on someone's desk lecturing about something..

Rajat cleared his throat with "anand sunna jara"

anand got up with "jee jee sir.."

"jara mere saath ana.."

anand nodded and followed..rajat strted aftr moving out "tumhe pg rehne ki gher cahiye tha.."

"haan sir mil gaya?" he nearly jumped..

Rajat looked at him he cntrolled so rajat continued "meine abhijeet sir se.."

anand cut him huriedly with "kisse?"

"abhijeet sir..humare acp they.."

getting no response he looked at anand who was thinkging smthng deeply..the lines on his forehead is too deepend..

"anand.."

"haan..nahi..jee sir..."

rajat didnt continued frther but both enterd the cafe and moved to the table..

Rajat came frwrd with "sir.."

abhijeet who was looking outside turned back "arey rajat baitho..kaha hey anand.."

rajat looked around "yeahi to.."

then turn back to found anand standing few steps back silently..

Rajat called "anand.."

abhijeet too followed his gaze this time and automatically stood up...

Both eyes were fixed..

**Boss mein jitna bhi disguise karu tum humesha pehchan kaise lete ho...**

**Abbey tu jaha bhi chup ja tujhe dhundna mere baye haath ka khel hey**

**ek din mein samne rahunga per pass nahi dekhna..hunh**

**boss tum jab apne 60's mey hoge mtlb lagvag 63-64..tab kaise lagoge?budhe boss?**

rajat softly pressed abhijeet's arms who came back to senses with "parso se reh sakta hey.."

and he moved out without any further conversation..

Anand was still in a trance..

Aftr abhijeet left rajat moved to anand and strted "anand kuch pareshani.."

anand looked towards rajat and shook in no..

"sir ne kaha parso se tum sir ki gher mey as pg.."

"unke bandra east ki gher.." whispered anand in extreme low voice

"kya.."

anand came back

"jee..haan kya keh rahe they aap.."

rajat shook his head with "kandivali west mey hey unka gher parso waise bhi tumhara weekly off hey..adress de dunga...khud dekh loge na?mumbai mey naye ho to.."

"jee mein ker lunga..thnk u sir.."

rajat just smilled with "per dhyan rahe sir bahut disciplined hey..jara thik se rehna.."

and he moved anand's ear was buzzing with

**"yea kamra hey yea store room..."**

**"apna kaam khud kerle warna pitega warning de raha hu.."**

he clutched his head and jerked it with "mein yea sab kya..."

he heard a call "anand chale.."

he hurried with "jee sir.."

and he too moved to bureau hurriedly.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet got in his car and ordered the driver to move to house

he rested back his head

"yea sach..per kaise..per wohi ankhe wohi bolti hui cehra..wo sab..tu sach mey laut aya?"

* * *

**thnks to all who reviwed my earliar three OS..**

**Guest** i will nt write the stry on CID khtre mey,someone else will b writting it..thats in may

**Shaina** i wl try on zehrila bichu,per abhijeet ki bachpan per kya likhu?kuch samajh nahi araha..can u help pls?

**GD** thnk u very much fr the suggestions,agey se mein asehi light tarike se baat ko present krne ki koshish karungi

**Aashna** do u hve any theme to write on frndshp of these three?purvi centric cahte ho aap per pls invstigative yea purvi ko jyada sad jyada chulbuli type mat kehna..im bad at those..aur koi couple dscsn and inclusion to krne wali nahi..aab aap jaldi se theme soch k bata do

**Rai** to tomar o mne hay j dietting jaruri?;( bechara k kheteo dite chao na shanti mato:(

**Jyoti** kaan pakar k maafi..dnt be angry pls..and dnt b saddy...smile plsss!:*

chalo rvw this chaptr quick quick


	2. Chapter 2

thanks to all the rvwrs fr liking and rvwng my story

**Fati** asehi bare bare rvws deti raha karo..it makes me feel that yes i can touch ur heart..

**Sheenam** good guess

**Naina** kya yaar mein dikha rahi hu 22saal ho chuke hey behrupiya epi ko,in which Daya sir died to aab kaise heary transplant ho sakta hey?socho socho aur socho!

**Nitu** no no bilkul bura nahi laga...kiu lagega..aur haan ismey bhi kaafi duo honge dekhte jao

**Guest** KHATRE MEY CID per SHZK apa likhegi,it wil b mainly based on duo bas theme line ki jarurat anusar kuch aur characters ayenge..

**Shaina** yea i got a rough idea..i think iss weekend taq kuch soch bhi lungi...koi ek OS

**Guest** SC FI...bilkul nahi..walki meri cncept jo hey that is nt acceptd by science...its just a belief..of our epics..

Chalo dekhte jao..jo log confused ho unka confusion dur hota hey yea nahi

Srry fr typos

* * *

Abhijeet woke up with the first ray of sun,no rather he got up from bed..he was wide awake whole night..the long 10years was revolving in his mind like a film..

He got up and was about to move out when the photo frame beside his bed caught his attention

** beta dekho yea tum ho..mere bete ho**

** Abhijeet tum ek cid officer ho..**

"Jab mujhe apna atit pata nahi tha aur mere purane photos dekhta tha to tab wo dard...aab Anand yea sare photos dekhega to..per Daya ki yadein..wo kaise mitau?"

he got up and went to the balcony from there he can see the raising sun clearly..

"yadein to dil mey hote hey yea sab to bas use dikhane ka jariya hey..ager sach mey Anand ban k Daya hi lauta hey to use taqleef hogi.."

he sighed and moved out looking fr Manohar

"Manohar ek kaam karo yea sare photos utaro dewar se.."

"sahab?"

"sawal mat pucho..aur ha aj ek larka ayega..use dekh kuch ajeeb lage to sidha keh mat dena..aur suno..uska bahut khyal rakhna..(his voice turned dreamy) kuch jarurat bhi ho to mangega nahi..khayal rakhna..koi problem bhi ho to nahi batayega.."

he came back to senses feeling a fixed stare on him, Manohar was looking at him confused..he just shook his head and brought out a bag..

Kept all the bedside photo team photo in it and pointed to his mother's photo with "ise chor baki sab dalo is bag mey"

he looked at his mother's photo and whispered "apka dusra beta aapke pass chala gaya tha to apne wapas vej diya?"

he closed his eyes trying to feel the hapiness..yes he is feeling excited,feeling happy aftr long 22years

Manohar called him with "sahab sare photo nikal liye..aap dono ki aur team ki.."

he nodded and ordered "guest room achese saaf kiya na?usme cotton ka bedsheet aur parde laga dena..aur ek zero power bulb bhi.."

then whispered to himself "raat ko andhere mey neend kaha ati hey sahab ko..(but stopped) kya sach mey Daya hi..nahi nahi..mein apni tasalli k liye soch raha hu..yea kaise hoga..kisi bhi tarah yea possible nahi..koi science nahi manta ise"

he moved back to his room sat down on the chair "pichla janam agla janam yea sab filmo mey..per kiu use dekh k laga wo Daya hi hey..wo agaya wapas.."

he closed his eyes tightly..

**Boss dil ki sunoge na to har sawal ka jabab mil jayega,dimaag na humesha arguments karega per dil hume rah dikhata hey**

he opened his eyes, "ek bar ajaye yea Anand mujhe pata chal hi jayega mera dil sach bol raha hey yea dimaag"

Manohar knocked his door with "sahab chaye lau?"

Abhijeet nodded "haan lao..mein fresh hoke ata hu"

.

.

.

A taxi stopped outside a beautiful house and the person came out managing two big suitcases..whistling a hindi pop..paying the fare he moved to the door..his eyes caught the nameplate

RETIRED ACP ABHIJEET SRIVASTAV; CID MUMBAI

"yea nam itna jana pehchana kiu lagta hey..aur yea name plate..yea gher ki design..kya mein bhi na..news mey naam dekha hoga..aise design to kitne honge..ufff kitna dimaag chalata hu"

he ranged the door bell and concentrated back in the social site opened in his tab

Abhijeet was sitting on the rocking chair holding a book absent mindedly,looking at the watch every five minutes when he heard the door bell..He moved out,found Manohar to open the door,he stopped him with "tum kitchen jao mey dekhta hu"

he took some deep breaths and opened the door..

His most waited guest is standing there singing to himself tapping his leg engrossed in tab..

**Abbey gher agaya aab to iss mobile ko baksh dey jab dekho phone mey ghusa rehta hey**

Abhijeet jerked his head and coughed softly..

Anand looked up and immedietly removed his sunglass and stopped his singing talent with "good morning sir"

Abhijeet's mind told "discipline wohi hey.." and said loudly "good morning ayo ander ayo..Manohar saab ka saman room mey rakh dena.."

Anand protested "arey nahi sir mein ker lunga..(seeing Manohar coming out) arey kaka bahut bhari hey..aap choriye.."

Manohar was looking at him with shocked expressions.. Abhijeet got the matter "Manohar rehne do..tum chaye paani ki bandobast karo.."

Manohar turned to him, Abhijeet nodded in no..Manohar left

Abhijeet showed Anand the room with "ye raha tumhara room kuch jarurat ho to batana.."

he was about to move out when he heard a voice "sir..."

"hmm.."

"aapki gher ki design bahut achi hey..

**"Boss hum na retirement ki bad apne gher mey rehenge"**

**"kiu aab dusre ki gher mey rehte hey?"**

**"abhi..."**

**"acha acha thik hey tu design kerna gher.."**

**"mera design kiya hua hey..wo mera architect frnd hey na usse mil ke..dikhau?"**

Abhijeet sighed "thank you.."

he didnt want to speak more but Anand was one of the chatter box element "sir ek baat kerni thi.."

"bolo"

"aapne rent ka kuch bataya hi nahi..rajat sir ne bhi bas kaha ki jitna affrdble hoga..per aise nahi na hota hey to..actually sir mujhe yea ane se pehle puchna tha per dimaag mey hi nahi aya..wo pata nahi kaise nikal.."

he was stopped with "tum humesha se hi itna bolte ho?"

Anand get stunned fr a moment then smiled sadly "do mahine se baat hi nahi kiya kisise..aj pata nahi kiu bahut baat krne ka dil kr raha tha..srry sir"

**"boss mey dusre ko agey thori na itna bolta hu..wo to tumse sab kehna hota hey bas.."**

Abhijeet took a deep breath "krte raho baat acha lagta hey..."

"mere dad bhi kehte hey ki mein.."

Abhijeet suppressed his smile..

Anand stopped..Abhijeet smiled with "rent ki fiqar mat kro..asal mey mujhe bhi kuch idea nahi hey..mein rajat se baat kr lunga.."

Anand nodded.. Abhijeet asked bit naughtily "aab mein jau?"

Anand nodded..

Abhijeet moved out found Manohar moving towards Anand's room...

Abhijeet stopped him with "Manohar mujhe pata hey tum kya soch rahe ho..per Anand se uss bareme koi baat nahi krni hey..dekhna ki wo cmfrtble feel kre.."

and he too moved to his room..

He sat dwn on his bed "Daya tu yahin hey na..dil bar bar ueahi keh raha hey tu yeahi hey..tu.."

he closed his eyes and leaned back..

Aftr few moments he heard "Manohar kaka mein nikalta hu..bureau pahuchna hey"

Abhijeet opened his eyes and came upto room door ordered "Manohar Anand ki breakfast lagao"

Anand looked at Abhijeet who gave a stern look. Anand made a face and sat dwn.

.

.

.

The day was really confusing and restless fr Abhijeet, he was really nt getting what to feel...evening arrived and Anand return home. As it was summer so he was fully dipped in sweat...he was directly going to his room when Manohar spotted him.

"arey Anand sahab aap agaye?"

"kaka mujhe sahab mat bulayiye na..aap bare ho na mujse.."

"acha beta thik hey..arey aap to bahut thake hue lag rahe ho aap baithiye mein paani lata hu.."

Abhijeet came out of his room with "paani nahi Manohar thanda nimbu pani lao.."

Manohar nods and leaves Anand ask "sir aapko kaise pata mujhe nimbu pani pasand hey.."

Abhijeet smiles.. "din kaisa gaya aj?"

"thik tha.." he was about to sit but again stood up seeing Abhijeet still standing, Abhijeet signalled him to sit and he too sat dwn..

Anand sat and continued blabbering about his whole day but skipped how he got last warning fr a file completion..and he had to cmplete it within two days.

Aftr listing to all his blabberings and found him completed his drink Abhijeet got up with "jao jake fresh ho jao fir aram ker lena thora..mein thora kaam se nikalta hu..mujhe der hogi tum dinner ker lena aur kuch jarurat ho to Manohar se mang lena..thik hey?"

"jee sir.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved out of house and Anand made his way to his room again carrying out his singing talent.

.

.

.

.

At about 10 Abhijeet returns home and the frst question he asked was about Anand "Anand ne khana kha liya Manohar?"

"haan abhie 5mint pehle hi room mey gaye hey..sayed unhe kuch kehna tha hitckhicha rahe they.."

Abhijeet scowls... "green tea hey?"

"jee..per aap to.."

"mujhe nahi..use de ayo ek cup..mein fresh hoke ata hu.."

he leaves..Manohar was really confused "sahab ko kaise pata chal raha hey Anand baba ki batein..aur Anand baba ki cehra..Daya saab ki saath..sahab se puchu?nahi nahi rehne deta hu...green tea hi de ata hu"

.

.

.

Abhijeet aftr freshning up and having dinner was sitting in terrace,his mind is still restless..on one side he is feeling happy..on the very next moment he is feeling guilty..guilty that he is automatically opening the long closed door of his heart fr someone else..he is really nt understanding the scenario..

"kya mera dil jhut keh raha hey?itna sab ek jaisa hona serf ek sanjog hey..yea aj taq manta aya science ko galat man k dil ko sahi smjhu?"

he was searching fr an answer unaware of the passing time

Aftr long he came back frm his thoughland and looked at his watch "are der baj gaye..itni der hogayi..pata hi nahi chala..."

he got up and moved dwnstairs "Manohar bhi quarter chala gaya hoga..."

he was about to move to his room but unintenionally his feet stopped.

He looked twrds the door of another room, an unexplained urge is badly pushing him..he took a deep breath and slowly moved towards the room,stealthily opened the door and peeped in.. The zero watt bulb is on as expected..and the figure is sleeping on the bed but not peacefully..he was quiet restless...Abhijeet couldnt stop himself to go nearer..

Anand was tossing on bed restlessly appaerntly in a dream..Anand murmuring "ye ...k .. kia keh rahey ho tum...boss... sorry na... aainda nai ho ga...sorr...y...A...abhi...nai ...boss...dekho..."

Abhijeet was feeling nothing..he was just standing motionless..he cnt get what he himself is feeling

Anand "wo... wo.. Abhi... bula raha hai muje... Abhi.. ..wo ro...ro..raha hai...muje...jana.. us ke pass jana hai...mujhe mat jane do abhi..mujhe marna nahi hey...abhi..abhi.."

Abhijeet some how controlled his emotions and jerked Anand lightly who was still murmuring some controlled his emotions and said "han...Daya tu laut aya tere Abhi ke paas... ab so ja...sakun se.." his voice chocked, he patted his head two three times. Feeling the sooth Anand dozed off

Abhijeet went back to his room and sat on bed with a thud. Although this thud causes some pain in him but he ignored or better to say he don't have the time to feel that...he cant get excatly what's going on in his own mind, he was smiling ... sometime wiping his tears... he don't know what name he should give to this type of emotions,should he be happy? or tensed?.

* * *

**r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fati**.. Shant batsh shant! Weekly off filal serf ek din ka tha..Lo I showed it..gher mey kaun kaun hey I showed that too...next chap mey bechare Anand ko daant paregi tayair rehna :p

**Guest** don't worry dear Zehra apa bhi romance ki khilaaf hey...aur sorry haan wo stry na thora late hoga...exams u knw..bt jaise hi wo free hogi it will b the first stry to come

**Dreamfanfic** Riya I was actually not expecting ur rvw..tum itna bakwas cheez parogi nahi..yeahi soch liya tha..khair thnk u vry much! Arey research to nahi kiya per isse related bahut films dekh liye..aur sab combine hoke yea khichri nikli.. Thnk u

**Guest** Anand kaise Daya hey smjhi nahi?try try...bt jab sochogi na logic ko sulake sochna

**Bt** I knw itni jaldi nahi hota, i will try my best to give this a bit realistic touch thnk u

**Guest** we all want ki koi aisa ho jo hume humare har mood mey smjhe..thnk u

**Rai **ha yaar humari soch hi to hey jisse hum science ko jan paye...waise mere impractical writing ko bardash kerne k liye thanks

thanks to all other rvwrs jisne mere yea bakwas para pasand kiya aur rvw kiya..

here's another chapter...

* * *

next morning Anand woke up feeling something totally dfrnt..a relax feeling all over his mind..

"aj sachi mey good morning type feel araha hey..hmm..chutti jo hey"

he moves out and found Manohar coming from Abhijeet's room with confused face "arey kaka kya hua cehra utar kiu gaya?"

"kuch nahi beta bas..aap baitho mey nasta lagata hu.."

Anand glanced towards Abhijeet's room with "sir aab taq nahi uthe?"

"sahab to bahut subha uth jate hey..keh rahe they tabiyet thik nahi..abhie nasta nahi karenge.."

"tabiyet thik nahi...kya hua?"

Abhijeet heard the worried tone, he really wants to move out..he wants to see that face again and again but he sat still on his bed.

He actually himself not sure how he will behave after facing Anand after last night..he is not sure that he can control all his emotions..so better he gave some time to himself..

Outside he heard Manohar assuring "meine pucha keh rahe they kuch khas nahi bas thik nahi lag raha to bad mey ker lenge.."

Anand nodded, then said "acha kaka aj mein bhi bad mey hi karunga nasta,aj mera off hey to gher pey hi hu.."

"jee bahut acha.."

Manohar was about to move when Anand said "acha kaka yea jo bahar area hey wo sir ka hi hey na?"

"ha beta kiu?"

"kya kaka aise biran para hey yeaha acha khasa garden ban sakta hey.."

"kaun karega beta..mujhse wo sab hota nahi aur sahab ko sayed koi diljust bhi nahi.."

"mein agaya hu na..bas sir se permission leni hey..abhie leke ata.."

but he was stopped with a voice calling as "Manohar jara sunna.."

Manohar moved in Abhijeet's room who ordered as "filal ek do ghante mujhe dstrb mat kerna koi call bhi aye to kehna mein busy hu.."

"jee sahab..wo Anand baba keh rahe they aapse ijajat leni hey wo jo pichware mey jamin hey usme per paudhe.."

"jo kerna cahe kare..kuch jarurat ho to tum dekh lena.."

"jee.." Manohar was about to leave, Abhijeet stopped him with "khali pet mali ki kaam krne na baithe pehle kuch kha le..bol dena"

"jee sahab"

Abhijeet closed the room door and lied back on the bed..

After about one and half hour he heard some noises from the backyard..he silently got up and removed the curtain of back facing window..

Anand was ready with a packet of seeds and some young tender plants..busy in doing required arrangements..Manohar too was enthusiastically helping him..

**Boss gher ki as pas per paudhe ho na to gher acha lagta hey**

** mein kal beej ki packet le ayunga lagana baith ke..**

** Eeee mujhse nahi hoga mitti vitti..**

** To bol kiu raha hey fir**

** taki tum karo...**

"kuch to sudhar aya sahab mey.." he wiped his wet eyes and took some deep breaths..went to washroom flashed some water on his face and moved to kitchen..made himself a strong coffee and was about to move to the would be garden when he noticed Anand's phone ringing

he moved nearer to find the name DAD blinking on screen..

He picked the cell and move to the backyard with "Anand tumhare dad ka call hey.."

Anand who was bending over the ground got up with a huge smile over his face and was about to take the cell..but stopped seeing his hand full of mud.. "sir mere to haath mey mitti..aap pls phone speaker pey dijiye na.."

Abhijeet nodded and did the required kept the cell on the table there and moved aside..but actually he had his ears there only

"hello dad.."

"beta kaise ho..aur gher ka kuch intejam hua?"

"ha dad hua bahut achi jagah mil gayi hey mujhe mere senior ne hi intejam ker diya.."

"woha tum comfortable to ho na? Koi problem to.."

"arey nahi dad everything is fine..and I'm damn comfortable aap.." but he was cut with Manohar speaking as "Anand beta iss ko yeaha lagaye.."

"ek second dad..kaka aap ise rakh dijiye mein ise ker lunga..aap jake naste ka dekhiye.."

Manohar nodded and moved..

Anand continued "ha dad.."

"beta aapne aab taq nasta nahi kiya aur kya ker.."

"dad relax..aj chutti hey to isliye der se karunga..mein thora gardening.."

"beta aap yea sab...kaha reh rahe ho aap jo yea sab kerna par.."

"dad pls mein apne marji se.."

but his dad continued without even paying heed "kaha tha meine yea forces wagera ki sapne choro mere business mey haat batao..pata nahi aapko kya suji..kya milega woha uss forces mey..bas tension aur khatra..na aram kerne ko milta hey na sakun..sara din bhag daur..koi waqt bhi.."

Anand looked towards Abhijeet who was standing in far corner turning his back to Anand now moved inside the house..Anand suddenly felt a strange anger on his dad..he was used to hear all this from the time he joined police academy..he used to only ignore all this but today he replied back "dad pls...aur waise bhi waqt ki to baat aap kijiye hi mat..khud ka business hote hue bhi kabhie aapko waqt mila kya mere aur mom k liye..business nahi samjh ata mujhe..kitni bar to bol chuka hu.." he would have said more but Manohar interrupted with "Anand baba nasta lag chuka hey.."

Anand nodded..he was already washing his hand so picked the cell with "dad I will talk to u later" he cut the call and moved inside directly to his room with "kaka mujhe bhook nahi"

Abhijeet who was pretending to be engrossed in news paper looked up and found the room door getting closed.

Abhijeet sighed and concentrated back on the news paper..

After few minutes he folded the newspaper and got up, knocked on Anand's room door "Anand darwaja kholo..breakfast ker lo"

Anand replied "sir pls leave me alone"

Abhijeet took a deep breath and went back to his room..

.

.

.

Abhijeet is busy reading some book when Manohar came with "sahab lunch ready hey aap.."

Abhijeet looked up with "Anand ne darwaja khola?"

Manohar shook his head in no..Abhijeet got up with "uska khana lagao.."

Manohar obeyed silently and Abhijeet took the plate and moved to Anand's room..

He knocked but getting no reply he opened the door silently..

Anand was lying on bed sound asleep..

Abhijeet felt a tingling in his eyes..he took some deep breaths and moved forward, placed the tray on the bedside table and looked at the calmly sleeping face..

Unintentionally he was about to spread his hand over his head but stopped took some steps back "Anand..." "umm.."

"umm nahi utho.."

Anand opened his eyes took two three seconds to grab the situation then sat up with a jerk "sir aap..."

"relax...subha se kuch khaya nahi to mein lunch..chalo utho lunch kr lo.."

"nahi sir mein bad mein..mera dil nahi.."

"kisi ka gussa khane mey dikhane ki adat chor do.."

Anand looked up with a jerk..Abhijeet got what he said so tried to make up with "tumhe dekh k lagta hey yea adat hey tumhari.."

Anand looked down with a smile, Abhijeet sat on nearby chair and handed him the lunch tray with "start.."

Anand made a bite but before taking it his expression seemed lost..

"Anand kya hua? Dad ki yaad arahe hey?"

Anand nodded sadly "sir bas asehi.."

"kaha rehte hey tumhare dad?"

"Chennai mey..woha dad ka business hey..bas dad ke liye to wohi sab kuch.." he looked down..

Abhijeet smiled his mind is saying "sikayet dekho..aj bhi aisa hi hey tu.."

Anand himself don't knw why he is saying all this to the man he had known only 24hrs before but his heart made him continue

"pata hey sir kabhie dad ko pasand nahi tha ki mein forces mey ayu"

Abhijeet was silently listening to him..

Anand continued "aur mere mom.. (he smiled) unhe to itna darr lagta tha ki..bas...unko lagta tha mein forces mey ayunga aur koi jhat se mujhe goli ker k mar dega...wo to mein boxing bhi practise karu to ghabrati thi ki kafi mera irada to nahi ban raha frces k liye...dad bhi cahte they mein unka business join kr lu.."

"to tumne unke baat kiu nahi mani?"

Anand had already strted taking his lunch...smiled dreamily with "pata nahi kiu mujhe frces..fights stunts aur driving bahut pasand tha humesha..pata hey sir aap sab ki Chennai branch ki news ki sare cuttings bhi hey mere pas..per meine bhi mom ki baat man li..sochna chor diya tha..mom ki baat sahi man liya tha.."

Abhijeet murmured unintentionally "wo sahi hi kehti thi.."

"sirr.."

Abhijeet jerked with "haan.."

"yea aap keh rahe hey aap to khud itne saal.."

"ha isiliye to keh raha hu..acha tum fir kaise.."

Anand looked at Abhijeet fr some seconds..then said in sad tone "mom ki jane ke bad to koi tha nahi fiqar kerne wala..to bas..mein bhi apne sapne.."

"aur tumhara dad.."

"unhe kabhie waqt hi nahi mila..pata hey aapko (his voice turned teary) kal call kiya tha meine unhe batane ko ki intejam ho gaya rehne ka..unhone call taq recieve nahi kiya..aur pura din unhe yaad nahi aya, ajachanaq.."

he stopped..Abhijeet pressed his shoulder "Anand..dil chota nahi kerte..Shetty jee busy honge na.."

"sir choriye..wo to bas.." he stopped hearing his phone ringer with "excuse me sir"

Abhijeet just nodded and moved out of the room while calling Manohar as "Anand ka lunch ho gaya..plate le ana aur paani de ana"

"aapka khana.."

"thori der bad.."

he himself moved to balcony "chalo iss bar wo sare pyar to mila jiske liye tarasta tha..ma kya hoti hey bahut dil tha mehsus kerne ka..mil to gaya..aur baap ka pyar bhi..jitna ho jaisa ho..ek naam thora pyar aur rishte..bahut shauq thi na tujhe?"

he remained in his thoughts only fr some moments, then wiped his eyes and moved out found Anand ready in formals..Abhijeet gave a questioning glance to him, Anand grumbled "Hitler ka bulawa aya.."

Abhijeet gave a stern glance..

"wo.. (Anand bit his tongue and made a mar gaye face) Rajat sir ka call aya..jana..mtlb.."

"Hitler?"

Anand shook his head in no with big pendulum movement but Abhijeet continued his staring

"sorry sir"

Abhijeet just sighed with "der ho rahi hey"

Anand nodded and rushed out..Abhijeet smiled "tera sach mey kuch nahi ho sakta.."

* * *

**r and r**


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to all who reviewed my recent OS and the previous chapter of this story..

**Mistic Morning **job interview kemon hlo?ar haan CID KI KIDNAPPING epi ta to abossoi dekhechi..aktu vbte hbe otar upor ki lekha jay..ai raag aviman type na anyo kichu..tumie bolo na..tumio vabo amio vabi..okay?

**Fati **daant thora kam hey per agey aur bhi hoga pata hey na, its hobby of barey sahab to snub our cute Daya sir..aur haan Daya sir ko daant parte dekh itni khush hone ki koi jarurat nahi..Humph! ; acha suno best of luck fr exams aur bara na sahi waqt mile to nanha munha rvw ker dena..

**Rai** mera manna hey mind heart ka frnd hey dimaag ka nahi..as dimaag is not good in frndship, wo bahut shaqqi hota hey aur map tol k rishta banata hey

**Gues**t uss flight epi pey mujhe to koi idea nahi per I think soon some other duo writer will write on it

acha with one more time thanking u lets go in the chapter..

* * *

after dinner Abhijeet was in the hall sitting with three files open in front of him, while Manohar is blabbering something about his excuse of taking a day off..

They both heard the door bell, Manohar opened the door and Anand came in still busy in phone

"arey uss Hitler ne 6files de diya mujhe ek week mey complete kerne ko..mein insan hu yea robot?"

...

"kya bolta..pata nahi kya jadu hey Hitler mey kuch bhi bolo gussa nahi krta bas sab sun leta hey fir apna hi order repeat ker deta hey.."

...

Abhijeet was smiling hearing the childish complains..Anand till now didn't notice Abhijeet and continued

"arey mein bilkul nahi karunga..wo ullu Binod hey na..usse kerwaunga.."

he after some more chat cut the call and turned with "kaka paani dena..aur mein dinner ker ke aya hu aap bas coffee..."

and he noticed Abhijeet looking at him with stern gaze..

"sir wo mein..wo..mtlb Rajat sir.."

"hitler hai na?"

Anand looked down "sorry sir.."

"files?"

Anand looked here and there with "jee wo.."

"tum hi karoge.."

"jee sir"

Abhijeet turned back to his work Anand made a face and moved to his room with "kaka coffee room mey de dijiye.."

he entered and slammed close the door..

Abhijeet sighed "yea nahi sudharega...Manohar tum coffee banao jake"

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered Anand's room after knocking heard a very feeble tone as "Binod yaar mujhe bahut bukhar hey,tabiyet bilkul thik nahi..mein tumhe sare records mail ker deta hu tum pls presentation bana do na yaar.."

...

"haan haan files to kerna hi hey..Rajat sir ne strictly kaha per mujhse baitha taq nahi jaraha tum dost ho na..thori to madat.."

...

"ha ha thori der mey hi krta hu na..bye"

he cut the call and gave a small jump with "yesss kaam ho.."

he turned "sir aap..kaka kaha hey?"

"kitchen mey...waise tumhe kitne degree ki bukhar hey?"

"jee?"

"nahi tumse baitha taq nahi jaraha na to Manohar se keh du aj daliya khichri.."

"eee..yuck..sir pls.."

"aur presentation.."

Anand just nodded..

Abhijeet kept the coffee and then moved out.

.

.

.

After half an hour Abhijeet was about to move to study found Anand relaxly sitting on sofa eating chips and enjoying some movie..

Abhijeet sighed "to ise kaam nahi kerna.." he shook his head in disappointment "iss bar kaun uthayega tere nakhre?mein nahi de paunga na lamba saath..tujhe apna sare kaam khud kerna hoga..bahut ker liya bachpana.."

he sighed..moved to the study and came out with his laptop and called "Anand"

Anand turned "jee sir.."

Abhijeet turned off the TV and settled with "yea kuch annual reports hey aur kuch accounts jo sahi tarike se soft copy banana hey..yea naya laptop mujhse thik se hota nahi..tum aj ke generation ki ho tum achese ker loge..thora madat karoge pls?"

Anand nodded but made an irritated face, his mind answered "mujhe to aram kerna tha isliye apna kaam nahi kiya..aab inke kaam kerna hoga..boring..wo bhi yea sab..yea to samajh bhi nahi araha..isse to behter hota mein apna hi kaam kerta..hunh" Abhijeet studied his expression, his mind got the matter clearly "wohi to cahta hu tu apna kaam kerle..yea sab to tere samajh mey bhi aab nahi ayega..per samjhna to hoga..mere bad.." but his trail of thought stopped with

"sir wo mein keh raha tha mera presentation.."

"per tum to TV dekh rahe they na?"

Anand made a most frustrated face "kiu pata nahi mein sir se rudely baat bhi nahi ker pata..ek yea dusra wo Hitler in dono ki agey thik se jaban taq nahi chala pata..aur dono hi iss bache ka advantage lete hey.."

he said aloud "jee thik hey aap ready kijiye mein ata hu.."

he soon comes back with his piles of file and sat..

Abhijeet smiled a little but asked "ha sab ready to hey aab.."

Anand carelessly showed two three steps then tried to show himself busy in his own files and soon he really drifted in his filework..

Abhijeet carefully noticed it fr some minutes then arranged his stuffs and got up with "raat kaafi ho chuki hey..kaam bhi bahut baki hey..mein Manohar ko keh deta hu tumhe coffee de jayega"

Anand just nodded..Abhijeet moved back to his room..

"pehli bar itna dil laga ke tujhe fileworks kerte dekh raha hu..acha hey Abhi ki na hone ka kuch to fayda hua"

** Abhi yaar ker do na..**

** Nahi matlab nahi..mujhe tera kaam nahi kerna..**

** Thik hey fir mujhe bhi nahi khana..**

** Arey?yea kya baat hui..meri marji mein kaam nahi karunga ismey khana kaha se aya beech mey**

** meri marji mein khana nahi khaunga..**

** Tujhse behes kerna..bekar hey..la dey kya kya kerna hey..**

Abhijeet smiled sadly moved inside his room dumped all the stuffs with "Manohar to gher chala gaya..der raat taq jaga rehega coffee mein hi de ata hu.."

he moved back to kitchen and prepared two cups of coffee because he knew well he can't get a peaceful sleep knowing his long lost soul working hard

he moved back to lounge kept down the coffee found Anand uncomfortable in writing due to low height of centre table

"tum study mey jake kaam ker sakte ho.."

Anand looked up with "nahi sir it's okay mein.."

"Anand.."

Anand got up with all files and other things moved to study..

Abhijeet said from behind "ager kuch jarurat ho to awaj dena.."

Anand didn't replied but said in amazed voice "itne sare crime ki kitab..novel..criminal physiology ki kitab..ammunitions ki kitab..wow..sir yea sab aapka.."

Abhijeet who was standing at the study door nodded..

Anand moved to other section of study "aur yea detective novels..literature books..yea.."

Abhijeet sighed "wo sab tha kisika.."

"kiska..wo kaha.."

"hey yeahi kahi..per kho gaya.."

Anand looked at Abhijeet confused who controlled well in time with "yea sab bad mey dekh lena..jitna dil cahe pehle apna kaam to kerlo..warna Rajat..tumhara Hitler kahi tumhe desh nikala na de dey"

Anand looked down "kya sir aap bhi.."

he looked around "aur yea mote mote files?"

"yea unn challenging cases ki,yaadgar cases ki details hey jo humne solve kiya..mein ek personal copy rakhta tha..to bas.."

"wow..mujhe yea sab parna hey.."

"thik hey par lena pehle kaam ker lo..hmm?"

"jee.."

he fr the last time looked around then sat back with his task.

Abhijeet sighed "yea sab tera para hua hey..bas ammunitions ki chor sab..yea ek kaam hi to ata tha sahab ko yea to kitab mey yea TV mey sar ghusa ke baitha raho.."

he moved back to his room

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet woke up from his sleepy cobwebs, looked around.. "uff firse kitab parte parte so gaya..mein bhi na.."

he stood up and the watch caught his attention.. "arey dhai baj gaye..Anand sone bhi gaya yea Hitler ki darr se aab taq jag raha hey.."

he made his way towards study with "kash ACP sir se bhi itna darta..arey kaise darega use bigerne wala tha na tab.."

he was about to enter the study but stopped, seeing Anand scrutinizing a wardrobe minutely..

It was the wardrobe in which he had locked all the sweet memories, the signs the touch the existence of his brother..he doesn't want Anand to know about that..he doesn't know why but he feels that it will be painful fr him..an identity crisis fr him..no he can't allow..

Anand grabbed the door handle..

"Anand.."

Anand turned with the strict tone "sir aap soye nahi.."

"tumhara kaam ho gaya?"

"nahi pura to nahi per aj ka ho gaya..socha thora aur karunga bas ek break le raha tha.."

"break jarur lo..aise nahi.."

he signaled towards the wardrobe..

Anand was clearly embarrassed "sir mein to.."

"meine books dekhne ki permission diya utna taq hi raho..sab cheez.."

Anand cut him with "jee sir..I'm sorry agey se nahi hoga.."

he hurriedly picked up all his stuffs and moved back to his room with "sorry sir..really sorry mein agey se apne limit mey hi rahunga"

Abhijeet sighed..sat down on the study chair itself "iss gher ki har cheez pey tera haq hey..per iss pey nahi..yea.."

he took some deep breaths..he is not feeling well..he wants to see all the things once more..all those gave him a energy to live his life but he felt no strength left to got up he just rested back his head on the backrest of chair

Anand sat on the bed..he is feeling hurt..

"itna dukh kiu ho raha hey..aj taq dad ki kisi cheez ko haath lagane ka right nahi mila tab to aisa nahi laga..yeaha to mein bas PG hu fir..sir ne to nrml baat kahi fir gussa kiu araha hey..dil ker raha hey bahut laru..per kisse..kiu..akhir aisa kiu.."

he holds his head in both hands..some strange words..he don't knw who are saying this to whom but he can hear

** "tu mere saman ko haath mat laga..to mera haq nahi bosss unpey kiu tera haq kiu..kiuki tumpey mera haq hey..."**

Anand jerked his head "yea kya tha..ufff sayed der raat taq kaam kerne ka natiza..per itna bechain..dad ko call karu..na na itni raat..uff Anand beta neend arahi hey isliye bechain lag raha hey..chup chap so ja..sir ne jo kaha sahi hi kaha use leke soch mat"

he arranged his files took a glass of water and lied down but still feeling restless..

* * *

**r and r**


	5. Chapter 5

thanks to all who reviewed previous chapter of this story..

**Mistic morning** ha go sb chakrir jaygay hitler ra thake ami sunechi! acha ami vbbo tmr OS nie okay...

**shzk lucky ** thnk u apa without u mera to stry hi nahi banti...yea chap adhi aapki...

**Guest** ha kosish kerenge twist lane ki

acha with one more time thanking u lets go in the chapter..

* * *

next morning Anand woke up early..he is still bit angry..bit hurt and somehow confused..

He freshen up and moved out looked around..didn't find anyone found Abhijeet's room door closed

he looked at his watch "7bajne ko hey sir abhie taq uthe nahi...dekhu.."

but he stopped "nahi..mujhe apni limit ki bahar nahi jana cahiye.."

he took a deep breath once more glanced at the closed door then at the empty study and sat back on dining table called "kaka.."

but no response he got up and peeped in kitchen "oh ho..aj to kaka ne chutti li hey..fir breakfast..." his gaze fall on fridge but he just shook his head in no and moved to his room, grabbed his belongings and moved out..

Stopped near Abhijeet's room door and said in bit loud tone "mein bureau k liye nikal raha hu.."

he stopped fr some seconds but getting no reply rushed out and raced his bike..

.

.

.

Abhijeet who was lying on his bed, heard the call tried to get up but felt no energy..even no energy to reply back..a burning sensation in his chest and a dizzle made him stop..he just managed to whisper "Da..ya.."

but it didn't reach the other ears may be because he had moved really far away..or because time had blocked the way of bonding.

.

.

.

Anand reached the bureau and directly made his way to ACP's cabin..

After due permission he handed over the completed files to Rajat with "sir yea do files complete ho chuki hey kal taq baaki bhi ho jayenge.."

Rajat gave an unbelievable look to him then went through the files "arey wah..tumne ek raat mey itne achese files ker diya..yea to kamal hi ho gaya..very good"

"thank u sir" but the voice was too dry..

"kya baat hey Anand koi problem?"

"nahi sir nahi to.."

Rajat studied him keenly and the first thing came to his mind is may be Abhijeet had given a good dose of scolding

"Abhijeet sir ne daant diya kya?"

Anand looked up then nodded in no..

Rajat guessed the matter to be personal so didn't enquired more and after getting some more praise Anand dispersed

.

.

.

Anand entered inside the house with the duplicate keys and found the house still wrapped in darkness..only the room light of Abhijeet is on..

He turned on the hall lights and moved to kitchen took a glass of water and moved back to guestroom

"sir sayed sach mey gussa hey..yea baat kuch aur hey..gussa hote to mujse hote apne gher ki light se thori hi.."

he lied back on bed without freshening up..remembered the words he felt he had heard within his brain.

He tried hard to concentrate "yea sab..kuch hey jo mujse chut raha hey...jab pehli bar sir se mulaqat hui tab se..nahi jis din bureau gaya pehli bar..meine cab driver se kaha tha wo galat rasta le raha hey..usne kaha tha uss raste mey accident hua to rasta bandh hey..per mujhe kaise pata tha kaunsa sahi rasta hey.."

he got up and started pacing up and down "mein to Mumbai pehli bar aya tha fir mujhe kaise pata chala.."

he is feeling so confused..

"uss din Rajat sir ne kaha tha short cut se dharabi jana hey..mujhe wo short cut kaise pata chala...Rajat sir to khush ho gaye ki meine guide map wagera achse study kiya per meine to kiya nahi tha.."

he again sat down "sir ki gher ki baat ate hi meine.. bandra east ka naam kiu liya tha…aise kiu lagta hey jaise mein yea sab janta hu..sab…"

he was feeling very restless…

.

.

.

.

Here Abhijeet heard Anand coming inside the house but neither he called him nor came to meet him "ek din daant kya diya tujhe mujhse baat bhi nahi kerni..mera Daya aisa to nahi tha..wo to daant khake firse ajata tha…"

This few days he was not missing Daya but today suddenly he felt he is very lonely..he got p and moved t the study

his eyes fall on THAT wardrobe... the wardrobe which is opened only by him only he knows what inside it and some other people. suddenly he felt his chest pain increasing..but as usual he ignored

On the other side Anand was engrossed in thoughts... "aj kal sone bhi jau to kuch ajeb sa dekhta hu..wo sab kya hay.."

He tries to concentrate when he closed his eyes ... some blur images form on the landscape of his mind.

Abhijeet opened that wardrobe the first thing which he saw is the pair of watches. the one watch belongs to him and the other one is of Daya .. it is the last gift from him . After that no gift was given or taken by him. Abhijeet didn't use his watch because he don't want to...

Anand drank down a glass of water "ye kesa ajeeb sa ehsaas hai... jo muje sakoon se soney bhi nahi deta...kon hain wo do log... kon hai wo admi... jo kisi ko boss bula raha hai... or Akhir mein aik cheekh... kis ki awaz hai wo...bar bar wo sari batein aise yaad ati ho jaoise bachpan mey dekhi hui koi film..pr aisa kiu..aur yeahi ane se iska kya nata hey?"

then Abhijeet's eyes caught a sight of Daya's coat. he bought this coat for the wedding ceremony of his college friend but... fate has planned something else for him. Abhijeet caressed his coat. "aab kabhie nahi pehnega na"

Then he felt the stress was increasing on his heart he rubbed his left arm... he took some back steps…he was trying to grab the table..but his hand touched the glass on the table which dropped down on the ground...

Anand hear the sound and his thoughts broke

"wo awaz... Abhijeet sir ... " then only he heard a sound of something heavy falling on ground from study room and he rans there.

Anand rushed inside the study and saw Abhijeet lying on the floor... He moved forward. for a second he felt that HE CAN SEE A MAN WHOSE FACE IS NOT VISIBLE IS LAYING ON THE ROAD WITH BULLET SHELLS AND CAR WINDSHEILD GLASS PIECES SCATTERED AROUND,... Anand jerked his head and moved forward

patted Abhijeet's cheek "sir ...Abhijeet sir..."

no response . Anand again call him...(this time with teary voice) he don't know where they came from...

again no response... so he dialed a doctor's number... doctor says he will be there in ten minutes.. he picks up Abhijeet in his arms and moved outside towards Abhijeet's room. he totally forgot THAT open wardrobe... on the towards Abhijeet's room ...

"sir ko achanaq..sayed sir ki subha se hi tabiyet thik nahi thi..isiliye wo room mey hi..mujhe ek bar dekhna to cahiye tha..mein kya bekar mey..kaka ko bhi aj hi chutti leni thi..ager doctor purane report mange to.."

with these thoughts he settled Abhijeet in his room.. he was feeling a fear... WHY ... he himself don't know his trance broke with the door bell.

The doctor after check up informed "kuch serious nahi hey..he is already a heart patient..yea jindegi var criminals ki peeche vagte rehenge to aur kya hoga..khair abhie thora rest kr lenge to thik ho aap?"

"jee mein inka PG.."

"oh…acha hey akle rehna se yea behtar hey..acha yea kuch dawai..Manohar nahi dikh raha..kuch khake fir dawai leni hogi..sayed inhone subha se khaya bhi nahi hoga…"

"jee mein dekh lunga.."

Doctor nodded and explained about the medicines…

after the doc left... Anand thinks "kia bnaun...muje to kuch ata hi nahi...dawa aise bina khaey to... dena thik nahi...doctr ne bhi kaha.."

after some deep thinking "ha dudh..thik rehega…"

he sits there only waiting fr Abhijeet to get conscious..after about half an hour Abhijeet gains consciousness.

Abhijeet saw a worried face in front of him who called "sir..'

He was confused "SIRR.."

Anand again "sir me Anand..."

Abhijeet closed his eyes for a second took a deep breath.

"hmm...ahh...ek favor karoge pls"

"ha sir kahiye na pls.."

"wo side table mey mera dawai hey..doge pls.. "

"nahi..."

Abhijeet opens his eyes wide

"mera mtlb pehle aap thora uthiye yea dudh pijiye fir.. doctor kehke gaye hey aapne subha se kuch nahi khaya…"

"doodh... nai...muje nahi pasand ye doodh wagera..."

"pasand kerne ke liye kaha keh raha hu..mein to bas pine ke liye..actually sir khali pet dawai lena thik nahi..aur mujhe kuch aur ata nahi..sorry"

Anand looks down looking really sad Abhijeet murmured "wo to pehley bhi nahi ata tha..."

. Anand can't hear that properly "jee?..."

"kuch nahi…acha lao... ye dudh hi de do... "

and he tried to sit up , but due to weakness he grabbed the pillow tightly…... Anand helped him with: "aram se ... sir..." and put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and made him lean back..

Abhijeet felt a shiver in his d looked at Anand with a jerk.

Anand asked "kya hua sirr"

Abhijeet took a breath and said "nahi kuch nahi..."

Anand confusingly looked at him he managed "lao wo tumhara dudh.."

Anand handed over the milk with "sir cow milk mera nahi.."

Abhijeet glared…then made an extreme sorrow face and started sipping the milk

Anand sit on the couch

**"kia hai ... ye dudh wagera... hata isey yahan se... me koi bemmar thori hun...sahab ko kuch banana nahi ata to mein kiu vugtu. "**

Anand jerked his head

Abhijeet finished the milk with "beemar bana ke rakh diya.." then said in audible tone "aab dawai doge?"

"jee..."

and he gave him a medicine.

after giving meds to Abhijeet, Anand helped him in lying down. His face seems like he want to speak some thing

Abhijeet asked "kuch kehna hai...?"

Anand about to answer when his phone rang. so he excused himself and moved out

Abhijeet closed his eyes.. but after some seconds opened his eyes with a jerk "oh no... wo wardrobe... agar is ne dekh liya to problem ho jaye gi..."

then he sat up slowly and stood up moved outside with care and reached to study room. he entered inside and moved forward towards the cup board... he placed the things properly and locked the wardrobe. kept the key on its place. He turned and saw Anand at the door step standing folding his hands looking at him with anger in his eyes the same anger with which he looked at Abhijeet after the satara incident…he was missing this anger very much

"aap yeaha kya ker rahe hey?"

"wo ek jaruri. Kaam..haan wo Rajat ko ek help cahiye thi..to mein..."

"meine Rajat sir se keh diya aap case nahi dekhenge..waise mera khyal hey aap retired ACP hey.."

"ha per.."

"aur Rajat sir kafi kabil hey.."

"matlab?"

"matlab aap bedroom chaliye aur rest.."

"mein bimaar nahi hu..mein.."

"to behosh kiu hue they?doctor kiu aya?acha hua aap doctor nahi bane warna OT ki bad patient ko hspital se nikal k vagate.."

Abhijeet smiled. "acha... acha..chalta hun baba... tum apna tape recorder band karo ge to chalun ga na..."

"sir mein tape..(murmured) aapse baat krna hi bekar hey..acha hua shaadi nahi ki, warna iss kharus ki saath.."

"kuch kaha tum ne... "

"nahi... me kahan kuch kehraha hun..."

" acha.. muje laga kuch kaha... "

"aap kamrey mein kab tak jain ge sir.."

Abhijeet stared at him for some time and then left for his room after patting his cheek After Abhijeet left Anand spread hand on his cheek and smiled. Then looked at that wardrobe . and he also moved out from study with murmur "kuch cheez sayed unkahi hi thik hota hey"

* * *

**r and r**


	6. Chapter 6

thanks to all who reviewed previous chapter of this story..

acha bit childish chaptr ahead...

again spcl mention of SHZK

* * *

Next morning Anand woke up hearing some voice coming from outside he moved out to find Manohar giving lectures "to aapki tabiyet thik nahi tha to kehna cahiye tha na..mein chutti na leta…pata nahi aapko to kehna hi nahi hota.."

Anand with difficulty suppressed his smile seeing Abhijeet deeply engrossed in the newspaper, he decided to interrupt with "kaka…"

Manohar turned "arey Anand baba aap..aapko bhi to bol sakte they na sahab..per.."

Aapko ironman pata hey.."

"kya maan.."

"maan nahi..iron man.."

Manohar looked very confused Abhijeet look up with "Manohar chai milegi?"

Manohar gave a disgusting look and moved towards the kitchen.. Abhijeet turned to Anand with "mein iron man hu yea superman bad mey soch lena..filal fresh ho jao..8baj chuke hey..isse late jaoge to tumhara Hitler tumhe bahar feq dega.."

Anand smiled "jee..oh no.."

"kya hua..'

"sir meine kal to koi file ki hi nahi..kahi Rajat sir.."

"use pata hey.."

"kaise?"

"subha call kiya tha…to tab so raha tha mein..use shaq ho gaya tni der taq ste dekh..to nikal liya sare information.."

"matlab mein bach gaya.."

"ha mere bimaar hone pey advantage.."

"sir please.."

Abhijeet looked at Anand fr few seconds then silently said "jao ready ho jao.."

Anand moved inside

.

.

.

Anand entered inside bureau and found two officers arguing..

"iss bar India hi jitega.."

Arey nahi..ek bhi acha bowler nahi.."

Anand jumped in the conversation with "iss bar south Africa hi jitega..shart laga lo.."

"bilkul bhi nahi jitega…"

"acha?lagi shart?"

"lagi.."

"ek hajar?"

But his super excitement was short as a voice bounced "kya ho raha hey yea…aur Anand yea kya shart ho raha tha?"

Anand stood up murmuring "sachie ka Hitler…"then said "kuch nahi sir..hum hum to bas…"

"pata hey mujhe tumlogo ka..har mamle my shart lagate firo..isse bhi acha kamai hota hey hey na?"

Anand made a sorry face, automatically Rajat forget his scolding and turned soft "Anand yea sab mat karo..thik nahi hey na..aur cricket my bhi..betting ha na yea?"

Anand looked up..he felt he heard such tone before

**"kiu humesha use tang kerte rehte ho..use bura bhi to lag sakta hey na?"**

He was looking lost Rajat called "Anand?"

"jee..sorry sir agey se nahi.."

"acha jane do..Abhijeet sir kaise hey.."

"jee thik hey…subha unhe Manohar kaka se daant bhi pari…"

Rajat smiled.. "jaruri hey…"

"per sir farq nahi para.."

Rajat sighed "parega bhi nahi..sir accustomed hey.."

Anand opened his mouth in awe but before he can speak the bureau land line rang reporting a case and all officers moved…

.

.

.

Abhijeet was sitting at hall speaking with someone over the phone when he heard the door opening sound..

He turned and found Anand coming in..his eyes travelled over to the watch, its already late..Manohar too had moved back to his quarter after serving dinner to Abhijeet

Abhijeet disconnected the call..and Found Anand to his room but Abhijeet stops him "khana nahi khao ge...?"

"bhook nahi hey.." and went to his room.. after some moments Abhijeet goes to room to find...Anand sitting on bed thinking some thing

Abhijeet asked "kia hua?"

"kuch nahi..." Abhijeet started staring at him with fixed gaze . Anand lowered his head but quiet. Then Abhijeet saw the bandage on his right hand fingers he asked "ye kia hua?"

" aik bachey ko bachatey huey chot lagi.."

" to ghussa khaney pe kiun?"

Anand started still looking down "us bachey ki maa mar chuki thi... baap bahut bara... business man tha... lekin maa ke janey ke baad bachey ko us ne servants pe chor diya tha...aaj wo bacha usi baap ki laperwahi ke karan martey ,martey bacha... agar me waqt pe na jata to... (he closed his eyes)"

Abhijeet sighed…he murmured in his mind "emotional fool" then said in audible tone "acha relax... aab to wo bacha theek hai na..."

Anand nodded.

"to phir ghussa kiun"

" bas aisey hi"

. Abhijeet smiles sadly, his mind says "is baar bhi wohi nakhre hain". then said to Anand "acha... tum fresh ho jao mein... khana bhijwata hun"

. Anand tried to protest "nahi... me.."

. Abhijeet glared so Anand went to freshen up. after some minute Anand came out from washroom and saw Abhijeet sitting on bed with food tray.

" are sir ... aap kiun"

"wo asal mein Manohar to aab apney quarter mein chala gaya to me ne socha ke."

"thank u..."

"acha aab boltey hi raho ge ya khana bhi shuru karo ge.."

. Anand smiles and sat down and started taking dinner. Abhijeet looking at him and felt he is facing some difficulty so he asked although he know "kia hua...aise kiun kha rahey ho"

"wo mera sidha hath.."

. Abhijeet says with fake anger "to ko bataney mein kia masla hai... keh nahi saktey they ke hath mein chot hai... nahi kha paaun ga..."

Anand was just looking at him without a blink**. "dimagh to chutti pe gaya hai na sahab ka... keh nahi sakta tha... ke chot lagi hai ... thori help karo..."**

Abhijeet realized his mistake and said "ab aisey kia dekh rahey ho... lao idhar do plate..." Anand can't find the words to speak so he just give him a plate Abhijeet looked at Anand and forwarded the spoon with "thik se kha nahi paoge to pet nahi varega na?"

Anand silently took the bite..

after freeing from all this Abhijeet was about to move to his room when Anand called "sir.."

"hmm…"

"thanks.."

"kiu? Fir to mujhe bhi thanks kehna.."

"usliye nahi sir…actually ma ki bad kabhie kisine dhyan hi nahi diya,meine khaya yea nahi kya kiya gher lauta yea nahi..bas..aj uss bache ko dekh mujhe yeahi sab…thank you sir"

Abhijeet patted his cheek softly and moved out..he sat down on his bed and moved back to past..

**Abhijeet stopped the quills outside their home and turned towards Daya who was almost in dream world. he called him "Daya..."**

**" huunn..."**

**" uth gher aa gaya..."**

**" acha..."**

** but he again slept. Abhijeet smiled then he got down from the car and moved towards the door.. unlock it.** **then after some ... not some ,.. but great effort he made Daya come out of car…at last they entered inside the house and Abhijeet made him sit on sofa.**

**then when he came back with water he found Daya sleeping cozily. he called softly "Daya room mein ja ke fresh ho .. phir khana kha ke so jana..."**

** Daya opened his eyes and looked towards Abhijeet with extreme irritated face and then in very next second he stood up and went towards his room**

**Abhijeet smiled "room mey jake firse let gaya hoga uff"**

**then he moved towards kitchen after freshening up . he made dinner and moved towards Daya's room. here he found him in deep sleep. he was looking very much tired his face was all red due to garmi... he was still in formals without removing his shoes. Abhijeet kept the tray on side table and wipe Daya's face with wet towel**

**then patted his arm. **

**"Daya. uth na..."**

**" uhunn... soney do na please..."**

**" acha chal khana kha le..phir aram se so jana..."**

**"muje nahi khana..."**

**"Dayaaa..." **

**"acha ... lao kia khana hai... " he sat on bed and said in sleepy voice**

**Abhijeet turned towards the table to take the tray and turned again to Daya with "ye..ley"**

** but he has to stopped because Daya was again in his dream land**

**"abbey khayega nahi..reh bhuka.." **

**But it was not really enough "subha se case ki bhaga dauri mein kuch khaya bhi to nahi.. uff kia karun me is ka.." he looked back at his silly brother sleeping…he can't be angry on him**

**then pated Daya's cheek "chal uth shabash thora sa kha le"**

** Daya opened his eyes and looked towards Abhijeet **

**Abhijeet while making a bite " chal muh khol"**

**Daya opened his mouth Abhijeet gave the bite**

**after two three bites Abhijeet noticed Daya is not swallowing the bite so patted his cheeks "Daya shabash bas thora sa or.. jaldi se khatam kar le..."**

**Daya somehow obeyed and when the dinner nearly about to finish and Abhijeet was giving a last bite to Daya ..when he gave the bite in Daya's mouth, Daya who was again went in to sleep bite Abhijeet's finger between his teethes.**

**Abhijeet jerked his hand and slapped on his head with "nalayek…chal so ja aab.."**

**he opened Daya's shoes and then covered him properly with "goodnight.."**

**but daya just replied with "umm.."**

Abhijeet came back to present and felt his eyes had gone moist..he wiped away the tears with silently and closed his eyes

* * *

**r and r**


	7. Chapter 7

thanks to all who reviewed previous chapter of this story..

**Naina** u know about re incarnation? This is story is all about that...here I showed Anand as rebirth of Daya...

Aab ager tum facts aur logic se sochne baithogi to na meri story ka sarr milega na pao..hehe :p acha any more quo?

* * *

Two weeks had passed smoothly..and this relation had grown smoother…but still Anand is confused with his own questions..he don't know whom to seek the answers from..

That day he came back home with a total off mood…

He found Manohar grumbling "mein kaise saaf karu unka kamra…sab to faila hua hey..akhir kaunsi saman jaruri kaunsa nahi yeahi to samjh nahi ata…"

Anand frowned and suddenly said in rude voice which is quiet unusual fr him "meine kaha aapko saaf kerne ko..it's my room na..let it be…."

He marched inside his room..Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi kiski shamat laya hoga…Manohar tum jao..iska room kal thik milega tumhe…aur suno iska khana na kitchen mey rakhna use dinner k liye bulana mat.."

"per sahab.."

"Manohar…"

"jee.."

He moved..after completing his work he moved back to his quarter and Abhijeet to his study… he glanced at Anand's door with "bahut biger liysa tujhe..thora sudherna parega.."

He was busy in his study when he heard a loud call "kaka..kaka.."

He moves out

"Manohar ja chukka hey…"

Anand looks around.. "aur dinner.."

Abhijeet smiles "aj bhi bhukh bardash nahi hota sahab se.."

But he looked strict with "pehle apna room thik karo..warna khana nahi milega"

Anand made a face then look inside his room.. itna sab arrange..hunh bare aye mujhe khana nahi dene wala..mein bahar jake kha lunga..acha sa favorite sa khana.."

He glanced at the watch but Abhijeet caught him well with "raat ke 10 baj rahe hain... agar is waqt bahir gaye to... wapis mat ana..."

Anand gave an irritated look..but as expected it didn't showed any effect on Abhijeet who declared "mere gher mey sab arrange cahiye…aise cheez bikhre nahi.."

Anand stamped his feet and moved back to his room started arranging stuffs while grumbling

"hunh mujhe nahi khana..unka gher hey to isiliye unke hisab se hoga na sab..mein to kiraye dene wala mehman hu..mujhe.."

Abhijeet who was standing at room door smiled and moved back to kitchen

After few minutes Anand came out of his room and declared "ho gaya room arranged.."

And moved back to his room

Abhijeet silently called "khana khalo.."

"mujhe nahi khana.."

"aik baar dekh to lo.."

"nahi khana na.."

this time Abhijeet calls him in ordering voice "aa ke baitho..."

Anand can't say no to this voice so he sat .. Abhijeet forwarded his food plate..Anand looked at the food with aapko kaise pata mujhe yea sab pasand hey?"

"telepathy pata hey?"

Anand just smiled and concentrated on eating

.

.

.

Abhijeet was in his study after dinner when the call came, he is now waiting fr his late night visitor…ACP Rajat Kumar

Rajat ranged the bell and Abhijeet opened it, Rajat is standing there bit tensed..

"ayo Rajat ander ayo"

He entered…Abhijeet said "baitho.."

He looks here and there "sir yeahi mtlb Anand.."

Abhijeet scowled "acha ayo.."

They both entered the study and Abhijeet said "baitho.."

Rajat sit silently.

Abhijeet started with "kia hua.. tum ne phone kia tha.. us waqt bhi pareshan lag rahey they... koi problem hai kia..?itni raat ko…"

"pareshan na hu to kya karu sir..yea Anand.."

"aab us ne kia kiya...(Rajat surprisingly look at him) he managed well and continue "matlab... k..kia problem hai..."

" me ne usey suspend kar diya hai..."

" kya..per kiu.."

". taqi thora akal ajaye."

" wo to ane se rahi.."

"jee?"

"kuch nahi...kya hua kya tha.."

. "interrogation kerne baitha tha..itna pita itna pita ki suspect ko hspital hi vej diya..doctors kehte hey abhie taq khtra mey hey wo.."

"or tumne turant suspend ker diya...HQ ne koi.."

"HQ ko nahi pata.."

"kya"

"haan wo..mein.."

"Rajat.."

"sir pata nahi..HQ ki log jab ise daant te hey na acha nahi lagta..mein khud bhi thik se daant nahi pata..wo kal to gusse mey keh diya u r suspended..sayed wo sorry wagera keh deta to mein daant hi nahi pata"

Abhijeet continued looking at him silently

Rajat sighed "ise dekhte hi Daya sir ki itni yaad.."

he stopped Abhijeet's eyes automatic got teary

"sir.. I m sorry."

"nahi Rajat... koi baat nahi...(he smiled and cleared his eyes) continued "to aab me tumhari kia help kar sakta hun.."

"aap use smjhaiya na sir..itna gussa..baat baat pey..kuch kehne jao to manta hi nahi..jaise uspey junun sawar ho kisi cheez ki.. apko pata hey do din pehle goli lagte lagte bacha..mein kuch kehne gaya to chup raha..per dusra koi kuch kahe to bharak jata hey.. sir mein aur kuch hi saal hu..fir ek naya ACP..Anand ki aise harkat..."

Abhijeet nodded "mein baat karunga usse koshish kerunga smjhane ki fiqar mat kro" Rajat nodded..he sat there silently..

Abhijeet sensed his silence "kuch kehna hey Rajat.."

" sir ek baat kahu..aap pareshan to nahi.". "nahi..bolo.. Sachin ne jo old age home suru kiya..yaad hey na aapko.."

" haan."

" last week me woha jana wala tha after duty per gari garbar ker rahi thi..Anand ne mujhe drop kiya..uska driving skill..sir mujhe laga jaise ki..."

he stopped Abhijeet hold his breath for a second but then said in composed tone "nahi Rajat ... tumhara wehem ho ga... wo kia hai na... tum aaj bhi Daya ko bhool nahi paye to shayad is liye..."

. Rajat looked fr Abhijeet fr some seconds strangely then murmured "yea aap keh rahe hey? bacho se wohi lagav waisa hi bhvr..utna hi emotional..sab wehem..."

he just jerked his head and got up with "chlta hu sir" and hurriedly moved out.

at the very same moment someone who was beside the door felt a strange feeling hearing that name DAYA and he hide himself when he saw Rajat coming out. Anand murmured "Rajat sir ne...sab bata diya in ko..ab yea bhi class lein ge meri..."

and he moved towards his room.

Abhijeet sighed as he already watched a shadow moving back. "hope ke is ne zada kuch na suna ho..." and he shook his head smiles "matlab... had ho gai... tab bhi sahab... khud ghalti kar ke muje aagey kar dete they ke ACP sir ki daant aab tum khao.. or aab bhi ... sach mein yaar tu kabhie nahi badley ga...pata nahi bhagwan ko aise ajuba banana ka kiu dil kiya..sayed mere liye"

Anand threw himself on bed

"Daya...kaun hey yea..aisa lagta hey yea naam meine pehle bhi suna..Abhijeet sir se poocho?nahi..kya sochenge..per..kaun..aur yea Rajat sir...ACP nahi Hitler..nahi yamraaj hey yea to..sab ugal diya Abhijeet sir ki samne..aab kuch pooche wo to kya karu..unki samne jhoot bol hi nahi pata..per meine galti kya ki..aise gundo ko aise hi pitna cahiye...pata nahi kitno se jeene ki wajah cheen lete hey yea log"

.. thinking about this all unknowingly he slept

After some time Abhijeet moved towards Anand's room,,. he entered inside the room and smiles after seeing the scene. Anand was sleeping wrapping his thumb in his fingers..leg dangling out from bed..as the bed is too much occupied to fit him properly..

Abhijeet sighs "aab sab khud kerna sikh ja aab jyada din nahi de sakta na mein saath..budha ho gaya na tera boss.."

while saying this he settled him properly ,and covered him with quilt

. he was about to go when he heard. "Abhi raavan ne bahut class li..mujhe nahi jana"

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow. "Rajat ko ravan bana diya..bechara"

he said to Anand "han theek hai mat jana...aab sakoon se so jao"

Anand nodded in sleep with smile. and Abhi moved out from the room after patting his murmuring "sach mey pagal hey.."

* * *

**r and r**


	8. Chapter 8

thanks to all who rvwd my recent OS

**Nilpari** I'm perusing cls 12, waise aap sbse choti nahi ho..FF mey 13-14 saal ki bachiya bhi hey..acha aapko Bengali sikhna hey? Caho to I can help..its my fav subject after all

**BT** no mein nahi hu IF mey, di hey..unki profile se kabhie kabhie taq jhaq ker leti hu..wohi pata chala popat aur mao ki kahani hehehe:p

now thnks to all who rvwd my previous chapter of this stry

**Naina** believer ka to pata nahi..per jin cheezo se aapki umid bar sakta hey use humesha blv krna cahiye..I think so..

Ok now with once more thnking all my rvwr frnds lets start

* * *

**"two men were laughing madly on something ..they immediately stopped when they saw an elderly man..."**

** "same three men are standing around the table and discussing something" **

**" one man is holding a feeder in his hand and other one is trying to console a baby who was crying" **

Anand woke up from sleep sat up with a jerk

"ye phir se wohi awazein.. kon hain wo log...wo sab..."

. he grabbed his head in hands. after some minutes he feels better so he looked at the clock. "arey 7 baj gaye muje beauru jana...(sighed ) nahi jana... per me Abhijeet sir ko kia bolun ga... wo to turant pakar lein ge ke kuch garbar hai...han aik kam karta hun.. un ke uthney se pehle hi nikal jata hun..."

he gets freshen up and tiptoed to the main door but heard "nasta ker k jao.."

he turned with "aap itna kam kiu sote hey?"

"kya?" Abhijeet looked really confused

"kuch nahi..dijiye kya nigalna hey.."

Abhijeet glared

"I mean kya khana hey.."

Manohar served breakfast fr both,halwa fr Anand and two toast with tea fr Abhijeet.. Anand got up and moved to kitchen following Manohar "kaka.."

"haan Anand baba kuch cahiye"

"sorry.."

"jee?"

"maaf ker dijiye pls..kal mein kuch jyada hi.."

"arey arey koi baat nahi sahab ne kaha aapki office mey kuch mushkil hua tha.."

Anand smiled and nodded…

"chaliye aap jaiye nasta kijiye,,"

Anand came back and started eating then said "Manohar kaka kal se mein bhi toast hi khaunga.."

Abhijeet looks up a distant voice hit his ears **"boss mujhe nahi khana yea feeka toast..wo to tum khate ho to mein kuch aur kaise khau.."**

Abhijeet asked "tumhe to toast pasand nahi.."

Anand asked instantly "aapko kaise pata?pata hey dad mujhe jabardasti healthy breakfast ki path perwate they..per mein.."

Abhijeet just smiled..Anand in the meantime finished with his eating and hurriedly left after a quick bye as not to invite any more cnvo Abhijeet sighed "Daya ne ma baap ki pyar k liye bahut tarsa..iss bar to mil gaya use wo pyar..bas..iss bar ise kisi cheez k liye tarapna na pare"

Then sighed with

"aaj pura din beech pe nikley ga... (sighed) ab me ja bhi to nahi sakta wahan zada.. tabiyet bigerne lagti hey chalo..wapis aaye to ugalwata hun sab".. and he moved to study engrossed himself in books

Anand returned home silently as it was late night so all house was in darkness only Abhijeet's room lightened.

he sighed "chalo acha hai.. room mein hain... warna class hoti... aik kam karta hun...room mein ja ker soney ki acting karta hun taakey kuch pooch hi na sakein"

and he moved towards his room

after some time Anand heard door opening sound so he covered his face with quilt but the other person is sharp enough to notice that he shook his head in disbelieve and moved forward came near the bed and touched the quilt .. he was about to remove it slightly when Anand himself turned with a jerk "Abh"...

due to this sudden jerk Abhijeet lost his balance for a moment but then controlled him... "arey arey dar kiun gaye... me hi hun... koi bhoot nahi..."

Anand took some deep breaths and sat up. "I m sorry sir... muje laga ke .."

" kia laga" Abhijeet raised his eye brow

"kuch nahi..."

" waise din bhar they kaha"

" apko pata to hai...(low tone)"

" beach pey na?"

Anand looked up with wide open eyes shocked "

"a..ap ko kese pata..."

Abhijeet mentally slapped himself and then said aloud "tum ne hi to kaha tha... ke muje pata hai..."

" ha per beach ka kaise..."

" wo choro yea batao ki kya qarnama kiya tumne"

Anand said in stubborn tone "kiun... Rajat sir ne bataya nahi kia..."

. Abhijeet in same tone "muje tum se sunna hai INSPECTOR Anand..."

" me ne galti nahi ki.."

". to aisey hi ... Rajat ne tumhe suspend kar diya haan.."

" muje ghussa aa gaya tha... control nai hua... "

"kiun"

" us admi ne pata nahi kitney logon ko mara tha... kitney bachon ko kidnap kiya tha... or pata nahi kitni larkiyon ke sath... to bas ... "

**boss ,... aise logon ko dekh ke to dilkarta hai.. un ko itna pito itna pito.. ke phir kabhie aisa karney ke barey mein sochein bhi na**

Abhijeet said to Anand "to dil kiya ke... itna pito ke ...kabhie aisa kuch soche hi na hey na"

" ha boss..." then Anand himself looked at Abhijeet

"mein... mera mtlb sir.."

. Abhijeet looks at him tearily,then controlled himself "per itna gussa..thik nahi hai na... thora patience rakhna seekho"

Anand feels irritated but didn't spoke. Abhijeet ignore his irritation and continue "tum aisa karo ge to kese chaley ga..."

Anand looks up he feels his irritation going somewhere with the love in those eyes

" mera matlab hai ...aik cid officer ho ke ye sab theek nahi hai na."

Anand nodded "per gussa ajata hey..lagta hey aise hi kisi ek k liye meine apni bahut keemti cheez kho di"

He spoke most innocently Abhijeet's eyes again become watery and this time he can't hide those tears from Anand.

" sir aap ro rahe ho?"

" nahi..bas..meine bhi bahut keemti kuch khoya tha aisehi..to"

"to aapka dil nahi krta inn logo ko.."

" nahi"

" kiu"

" humare ACP sir ACP Pradyuman.."

" kya kya naam.." Anand asked hurriedly

Abhijeet gets alert.. "arey matlab...humarey boss ne humesha yehi sikhaya ke... kabhie bhi rishton ko duty ke beech nahi lana chahiye..."

Anand smiled sadly "han... duty comes first sentiments later..."

. and he himself shocked on his words...

Abhijeet ask "kya hua.."

"pata nahi per yea shabd...'

he jerks his head with "sir ek baat puchu hmm aap ki boss kabhie sentimental nahi hue?"

"hotey they... per dikhatey nahi they kisi ko...or sab un ko ra...(Anand looked at him) mera matlab hai...pathhar dil samajhtey they... "

"kisiko nahi dikhate to aap ko kaise pata,..."

" duniya mein sirf teen hi log they jo... un ko achi tarha se jantey they... un ke aik aik gesture mein chupi har baat...aik un ke best friend , aik me... or aik...(he stopped) aur aik... mera bhai..."

" aapka bhai."

" haan.."

"aab wo... wo... wo kahan hai sir"

Anand ask in impatient voice

Abhijeet smiled "hai to mere ass pass hi... lekin kho gaya hai aaj kal kahin..."

" mtlb.. "

"mtlb bad mey pehle yea batao ki galti krni ki bad tumne Rajat se baat taq nahi ki thik se kiu?"

" arey wo ravan hitrler combo.." and he bit his tongue.

Abhijeet wanted to laugh loudly but he maintained his serious expressions "Anand..."

"sorry sir..."

" to batao..."

" muje us waqt ghussa a raha tha.."

. Abhijeet glared. he continued shyly "wo kia hai na sir... ke me duniya mein sab se badtameezi se baat kar sakta hun siwae teen logon ke...aik mere papa... aik Rajat sir un se mera rudely baat karney ko dil nahi karta...or aik.." he stopped

" or aik..."

" or aik aap..."

and he lowered his head.

" kiu...? "

"pata nahi,..."

Abhijeet continued staring then lovingly said "emotional fool".. Anand looked up then turned away shyly. Abhijeet got up with "Manohar aj bahar gaya mein lunch banane.."

" sir mein help karu."

".ek week chutti hey meri.."

" chutti nahi suspend ho tum"

" baat to ek hi.."

Abhijeet glared he stopped "chalo kuch seekh bhi loge is bahane."

... and they both moved out with smiling faces.

* * *

**r and r**


	9. Chapter 9

thanks to all my readers

Thanks to all my rvwrs...

**Nilpari** list to mushkil hey kaafi lamba hoga...ok Fr NW sweetpari, anjaana, esha r not older than u...

Aur ur quo ki Abhi batata kiu nahi Daya ko wo aapko agey chapters mey pata chalega...fir bhi confusion ho to I will clr in end

* * *

After two days Anand entered inside the beauru and looked around ...one of the officers said "arey ... Anand tum...tum to..."

"han.. wo ..me... Rajat sir hain..?"

"han apney cabin mein hain..."

Anand moved forward..after wiping his face,.

on the other side Rajat ended the call and sighed relaxly "acha hua... wo criminal.. khatrey se bahir hai ab... nahi to Anand..."

then he heard door opening sound so he engrossed himself in work because he already noticed his visitor

Anand opened the door and peeped in . found his boss engrossed in work with most serious and tough look on his face.

after gathering himmat he speak "sir... may I come in..?"

"ayo bolo kya baat hey tum achanaq yeaha?"

"sir... wo sir... me .. kehna chata tha ke..wo..."

"kya wo?bolo bhi"

"sir... I m sorry ... muje us ko itna nahi marna chahiye tha... ainda aisa kabhi nahi hoga me apney ghussey pe control rakhun ga... sorry sir..." he said in one breath

Rajat smiled in his mind "lo... mang li maafi... ab kia karun... uff..."

then somehow maintained his tough expressions.

"do din bad maafi ki kaise sujhi?" he asked with teasing look

"jee nahi..wo sir ne..mera mtlb Abhijeet sir ne kaha...nahi mtlb meine socha...sir im sorry"

"acha acha... theek hai... jis ne bhi kaha ..jo bhi kaha.. me samajh gaya..."

"sir to aab?"

"kya aab...gher jao" he said hiding a precious smile which appears rarely...

"sir.. matlab... aap ne."

"me ne kaha na .. gher jao.."

"yes sir" he was about to move out when he heard

"or kal se duty join karna.. theek 8 baje beauru mein milney chahiye ho tum mje..."

Anand turned and nearly jumped on his place "sir..thank u thank u sir..u r.."

Rajat glared…

He controlled "jee sir thank ..chalta hu..kal ajaunga.."

He rushed out…

Rajat smiled "Abhijeet sir ko kya sach mey nahi lagta ki eahi.. (he jerked his head) mein bhi kitna impractical sochne laga hu..uff..sir hi sagi keh rahe they..pr..khair..abhie jane deta hu bad mey sochunga"

.

.

..

Few days passed without much happening that day Anand entered inside the house where Abhijeet is waiting for him impatiently,.

he saw Anand and said in angry voice "kitney phone kiye me ne... tumhe... lekin phone power off... na koi call na message... thik ho na tum...(examining him) kahi lagi to nahi na,,.. wo TV pe.. wo sab.."

"arey sir.. muje kuch nahi hua hai... wo to bas ..bomb diffuse kar raha tha... to...aur han.. ye cell is ki battery khatam... to bas is liye...sorry sir..."

Actually there was a bomb reported in a stadium...cid arrived.. found bomb... media reached there... started reporting...some ceremony was there so obviously lot of crowd….cid found bomb...but it's already late… few minutes left.. so Anand took the bomb... and started running...he throw the box containing bomb in air... after reaching very far from building and Abhijeet had seen all this on TV..

he feels proud but at the same time fear engulfs his mind…

Abhijeet sighed "acha chalo koi baat nahi tum jao fresh.."

he noticed Anand looking at him silently "kya hua.."

"sir aap itne pareshan kiu ho gaye?"

"mein..mein to.." Abhijeet was searching fr an answer but he was saved by Anand's phone ringer

Anand pulled out the phone with "dad.."

"hey dad.."

"beta yea sab kya hey TV pey dikha rahe hey mumbai ki CM ek function mey they woha bomb.."

"haan dad wo.."

"what's all this beta..aap aise risk leke kaam.."

"dad itna to risk lena hota hey..humare desh ki security.."

"desh..desh ka kya us ke liye bahut log hey per mera beta serf aap ho.."

"dad wo sab bhi to kisi na kisi ka beta honge..aap aise.."

"mujhe auro se mtlb nahi..aap yea sab job choro aur wapas ajao.."

"dad...aap..mein nahi asakta.."

"beta.."

"nahi dad mein nahi.."

"beta kal ko mujhe kuch ho jayega to aap.."

"mujhe yea sab nahi pata dad mein nahi ja sakta Chennai...bas"

he cut the call frustatedly and moved to his room

Abhijeet who guessed the matter listening one sided conversation moved with "Manohar coffee aur curd sandwich bana dena jara..sahab ka mood thik kerna hey"

he moved to his own room

.

.

.

After half an hour Abhijeet knocked Anand's room door who replied lazily "ajao kaka.."

Abhijeet entered with "kaka nahi.."

"are sir..aap wo mein.."

he sat straight..

Abhijeet forwarded the tray with "kuch baat kerni thi.."

"haan sir kahiye na..aur aap baithiye na pls.."

Abhijeet sat with "tumhare dad tumhe Chennai bula rahe hey?"

"jee..."

"to tumne mana kiu kiya.."

"sir wo cahte hey mein job chor du..sir yea koi company ki job to nahi na sir..kitne umide kitne shapath juri hoti hey isse aise kaise.."

"ek bete se bhi to baap ke kitne sapne kitne umide aur kitne ashaye juri hoti hey na?"

Anand replied in typical stubborn tone "to aap bhi keh rahe hey ki mein job chor.."

"nahi...job mat choro per chutti leke Chennai hoke to askte ho na..kuch din k liye?"

Anand shook his head in no "wo ane nahi denge sir emotional blackmail kerenge.."

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow with "to tum bhi ker lena.."

Anand smiled then said seriously "do case chal raha hey yea ho jaye fir mein Rajat sir se baat karunga..."

Abhijeet nodded, Anand was about to say something more when his phone again announced a call.

Anand received it with "yes sir"

and after ending the call turned to Abhijeet with "sir mujhe 5din ke liye goa jana hoga..ek case ki investigation ki sinsile mey..kisi kisam ka contact nahi rehega..aj raat ko hi nikalna hey..mein aya abhie.."

he stuffed a sandwich and moved out with "kaka jara aj dinner jaldi dena..aur sir ka dhyan rakhna filal 5din aapki no chutti aur ho sake to raat ko gher pey hi rehna quarter jane ki.."

Abhijeet who was smiling now interrupted "Anand mujhe adat hey akele rehne ki..."

Anand shook his head stubbornly "nahi uss din bhi to aapki tabiyet bigri thi na?doc ne bhi kaha tha..aur 5din mein contact taq nahi ker paunga...to tnsn.."

Abhijeet was staring at him continuously, Anand looked down "sir fiqar to.."

Abhijeet smiled "mein khyal rakhunga."

Manohar too smiled "Anand baba aap befiqar rahiye hum pura khyal rakhenge aapki sir ki.."

Anand smiled "mein packing ker leta hu.."

Anand came out after packing his stuff. Abhijeet who was sitting in lounge stood up..."ja rahe ho?"

"g sir... sir.. aap apna khayal ..".

but his phone rang , he looked at the screen "Rajat sir"

"yes sir... o..ok sir.. me le leta hun file...yes sir.."

then cut the cal. Abhijeet looked at him with question.

"wo... Rajat sir ne... recent case ki file mangi hai,... keh rahey hain urgent hai...me ata hun.."

and he hurriedly moved to his room. Abhijeet called out "arey dihan se..."

but the later one didn't listen

after some time he came out with a file... and took his bag moved forward and started "acha sir.. chalta hun... aap apna dihan rakhiye ga..." Abhijeet just nodded and Anand moved towards door with fast steps when Abhijeet "arey tumhara wallet..."

listening this Anand applied a back gear.. and almost snatched the wallet from Abhijeet's hand. And said a quick thank u..then moved towards the door

Abhijeet smiled "tu aj bhi wohi hey..pagal...buddhu.."

.

* * *

**r and r**


	10. Chapter 10

thanks to all my readers

Thanks to all my rvwrs...

this update is spcly fr** Zehra apa**

* * *

.

.

It was the second day since Anand gone...Abhijeet was sitting in lounge and reading the news paper while having tea when his cell phone rang. he looked at the caller id CID BEAURU was blinking on screen "hello..."

"he..hello sir..."

"Rajat ... kia hua... itney ghabraye huey kiun ho..."

"Sir wo Anand..."

And what he told was enough shocking fr Abhijeet

"kia hua Anand ko.."

"sir...wo.."

"Rajat aab bologe bhi kya hua"

"sir Anand ki father ki death ho gayi"

"kya kab.."

"sir... kal raat ko...un ko stroke aaya... driver manager wagera sab ne Anand ko contact karney ki koshish ki sir... per ho nahi paya... or subha 3baje unki death... sir phir abhie call aya Chennai se...Anand se unki contact nahi ho payi to yeahi phone.."

"Anand ko pata hey?"

"nahi sir... koi contact hi nahi..."

Abhijeet remained silent

Rajat asked with hope "sir aapki pass koi contact.."

"nahi Rajat..per team ki pass kuch to hoga koi back up kuch.."

"sir case HQ ki hey to wohi se sab.."

"oh to.."

sir...5din to wo log body nahi rakh sakte..keh rahe they sab kriya karm...sir kya hoga..

"pata nahi Rajat..contact kerne ki koshish to kerna hoga warna.."

they both actually didn't have the answer fr that

.

.

.

Anand entered the bureau as per schedule after 5days whistling a music..

His mind is relax.. He just want to submit the report and then take a holiday and rush to Chennai..before that a quick ride to his home away home..

He entered Rajat's cabin with "sir yea file..case ki sare.."

but his words remained incomplete as Rajat snatched the file and started rashly "kya hey haan ek to contact ki jariya rakhna tha..koi emergency kuch bhi ho tumhe koi farq.."

Anand was really shocked at this but tried "sir mere saath mere informer ka contact tha mujhe kuch prb hota to wo aap sb ko inform.."

"aur hum kaise inform krte.."

"sir case to HQ ki taraf se to yeaha se kya..aur unka back up to tha mere saath..sir kya hua aap itne pareshan.."

Rajat really don't know how to say what to say so decided to put the whole burden on Abhijeet with "yea sab choro tum gher jao.."

"gher? Per sir yea file to.."

"kaha na choro sab aur abhie k abhie gher jao"

Anand looked at Rajat in shock "per sir..baat.."

"kaha na gher.."

Anand suddenly panicked with "sir kya hua..Abhijeet sir thik hey na unhe kuch..wo..thik to hey..unki tabiyet thik hey..wo gher pey hi hey na?"

Rajat looked at Anand in total shock..he had seen this panicked face many time..this questions he had heard in a bit dfrnt tone many times but all that was of his senior...snr inspector Daya..the same panic same tnsn same cry of heart..how...

His trail of thoughts stopped as Anand asked again "sir kuch to kahiye"

Rajat sighed "Abhijeet sir thik hey gher pey hi hey tum jao sab pata chalega.."

Anand took a deep relax breath and nod "ok sir mein chalta hu..aap file.."

"mein sab ker lunga tum jao.."

Anand nods confusingly and moved out..

Rajat say back on his chair "pata nahi sir ise kaise batayenge..yea kya reaction dega..jab duniya ki ek lauta rishta chin jata hey wo bhi achanaq to fir bahut sadma lagta hey..sir kah rahe they Mr. Shetty isse milna cahte they uss din..per qismat ka khel dekho..bechara apne baap ka cehra taq nahi dekh paya teen mahine se..khawish taq pura nahi ker paya..humari duty..." he shook his head "qimat kabhie kabhie bahut bari chukani parti hey"

.

.

.

Here Anand reached home, still with some fear in his heart he ranged the doorbell..

Manohar opened the door..Anand flashed his all time impressive smile but strangely Manoher's eyes got moist..

It alarmed Anand "kaka kya hua..sab thik to hey na? Aur sir..sir kaha hey..wo thik.."

Abhijeet who was already coming out of his room hearing the door bell sighed with "Anand baitho..baat kerni hey kuch tumse.."

Anand turned to the voice, studied Abhijeet carefully then sighed "uff thank god..sab milke dara hi diya mujhe to.."

"Anand baitho.." Abhijeet said really very calmly..Anand got scared inside but sat obediently "baith gaya.."

Abhijeet occupied the couch across and took a deep breath, looked at Anand..directly in the eyes...and started "dekho Anand.. jo ab me kehney ja raha hun... wo .. dihaan se suno.."

"kia hua hai sir...?"

"Anand... shetty jee... shetty jee.. ab is duniya mein nahi rahey..."

Anand looked at him in total shock without uttering a single word. After few moments Abhijeet called tensely "Anand..."

Anand still did not spoke a single word but his eye expressions shiver Abhijeet from inside. he tried to say something but before that.. Anand stood up and moved towards the room

Abhijeet sat on sofa wearing tensed expressions on his face. when he heard a door bell.

Manohar opened the door and Rajat asked instantly "Manohar wo Anand.."

..he didn't reply but give him a space to come inside.

Abhijeet replied form inside in tired tone "ander ayo Rajat"

Rajat entered and found Abhijeet sitting with worried face, he asked "sir wo Anand."

"ander hey apne room mey.."

"use bataya apne?"

"haan.."

"to kya kaha usne?"

"kuch nahi..apne room mey chala gaya pata nahi kya ker raha hoga.."

then only they heard some unusual noises from that very particular room..both exchanged glances and Abhijeet stood up with "Manohar paani aur first aid kit lana.."

Rajat looked at him in shock..but Abhijeet just signaled to move..and both moved to Anand's room

But both pair of feet stopped at the room door only, Anand was sitting on floor..his hand wrapped in blood a glass crushed badly..it's clear he had crumbled it in pieces..

Rajat sighed badly..Abhijeet just shook his head took the kit and glass from Manohar and moved forward

Abhijeet put a hand on Anand's shoulder while sitting beside him "Anand.."

Anand didn't looked up "sir mein bahut bura beta hu na..kabhie koi baat nahi mani meine unki...aapko pata hey kabhie..." he sobbed..

Abhijeet nodded in no, Rajat too sat down with "Anand tum khud ko kiu.." Anand looked up,.

"nahi sach..aapko pata hey..mom ki baat jab mein nahi manta tha mom kehti thi wo mar jayegi..kabhie nahi ayegi..chali gayi..dad ki baat bhi nahi mana na to wo wo bhi.."

Abhijeet rubbed his back "nahi Anand aisa bilkul nahi.."

Anand shook his head violently "aisa hi hey..bachpan se kabhie nahi mani meine koi baat..bahut ganda hu mein..bura..dad ne milna caha mein gaya bhi nahi..dad naraj ho gaye aur.." he suddenly grabbed Abhijeet's palms "sir mujhe mujhe Chennai jana hey..dad..dad ko dekhna hey...dad bahut..bahut modern they..per keh..kehte they.. Beta..ki haath..haath ki agni..na milne se wo..unhe mukti nahi..sir mein Chennai.."

Abhijeet looked at Rajat helplessly..Anand followed his gaze "sir...Rajat sir aap chutti..sir mein ake sab kaam.."

Rajat cleared his throat "Anand shant ho jao..dekho Mr. shetty ki death tumhare jane ki agle din hi ho gaya tha..aur itni din body rakha nahi ja sakta tha to.."

"to.." Anand asked fearfully..

Rajat looked away "unka antim sanskar..ho chuka hey.."

Anand continued looking at Rajat in total silence..

Abhijeet noticed his gaze..dry stare..he called softly "Anand.."

Anand turned to him "sir mein aab kya karu.." he asked in such a helpless tone that it brought tears to both Abhijeet and Rajat..

Anand continued "aab to mera koi bhi nahi raha..koi nahi puchega mein kaisa hu..mein to bahut bura hu na..apna farz bhi nahi nibha paya..dad ko dekh bhi nahi paya..sir dad ko dard hua hoga unhone mujhe yaad kiya..mein.."

he suddenly burst out crying "sir mujhe dad se maafi mangni hey..dad se..maafi..dad..dad se.." he was about to get up Abhijeet hold him by his shoulder tightly, "sir dad se..ek ek bar..ek.." his head tilted forward Abhijeet balanced him well and Anand rested his head over Abhijeet's chest "da..d..d" his voice stopped all of a sudden..

Abhijeet got alarmed "Anand.." he separated him found his eyes closed, he patted his cheeks..then again looked at his hands..

"oh no..kaahi jyada blood loss hone se to.."

.

* * *

**r and r**


	11. Chapter 11

thanks to all my readers

Thanks to all my rvwrs...

some guest rvwr asked me to write something on **Abhijeet Ka Bachpan..**

I was very confused..

Ek to do teen writers yea likh chuke hey and secondly whenever I try to think on it the story KUKKU AND BABA published by krittika di comes up so much on my mind ki mein to aur soch hi nahi payi

thirdly in this cases of brain damage jyadatar log behosh hoke hosh mey ane pey thik ho jata hey..so wat to write..

jo bhi hu..bahut koshish o ki bad also I can't get anything.

Sorry guest..

Actually this is a much used plot

**Riya, gd, df** di all had tried on it..and im nothing in front of them

im really srry

* * *

they three settled him on bed and strted with basic first aid. after the task completed Abhijeet removed Anand's shoes covered him with quilt and then moved towards exit before going out Rajat and Abhijeet both turned simultaneously and glanced at Anand with tensed eyes. both have different kind of tension then finally they sighed and came out after closing the door. Abhijeet closed his eyes resting his head on sofa's back. and Rajat just sitting .After some seconds Rajat asked "sir Anand aise behosh ho gaya koi prob to..."

Abhijeet sighed "nahi Rajat filal use thora time do jag na jaye to doctor ko bula lenge abhie bahut stressed hey..waise tum achanaq.."

"sir wo Anand ki fiqar...use leke pata nahi kuch ajeeb..." he stopped

Abhijeet understood the matte but just nodded then said: raat kaafi ho gai hai... Rajat,,, mera khayal hai .. tumhe nikalna chahiye."

Rajat nodded and got up but again glanced back at that room..Abhijeet stood up and patted his back "kuch bhi ho mein inform ker dunga.."

Rajat nodded and moved out..Abhijeet said "tnsn mat lo aram se jana.."

after Rajat moved Abhijeet sighed "Rajat ko tujhmey apne Daya sir hi dkhte hey.."

he turned to find Manohar standing..

"kya hua Manohar gher nahi gaye?"

"sahab aj mein yeahi ruk jau? Anand baba ki tabiyet.."

Abhijeet looked at Manohar fr some moments then nodded, his mind telling him "aj bhi tu aisa hi hey..pata nahi sab ke sab kaise jur jate hey tujhse.."

he noticed Manohar moving so said "tum filal jake aram kro kuch jarurat hogi to bula lunga.."

Manohar nodded and moved in..

Abhijeet too moved back in his room but his mind is not ready to rest..after some minutes he moved back to Anand's room..

Abhijeet opened the door carefully and peeped in. He saw Anand sleeping but his eyes were puffy.. and it seems like he cried a lot in sleep.

Abhijeet bit his lip and entered inside, came near him and patted his cheek but pulled back his hand "isey to bohat taiz bukhar hai,, ab kia karun... han.. doctor ko call..." and he moved back to room and called the doctor

then came back in Anand's room found him restless he hurriedly moved towards him. found him mumbling. "dad..nahi...mein..aunga..dad..pls..nahi..daa" he again turned unconscious..

Abhijeet patted his head with tears in his eyes then heard a door bell

He opened the door and the doctor came inside "jee wo aap ne... patient kahan hai?"

Abhijeet signaled to guest room and moved with the doctor "ayiye.."

doctor first checked Anand's fever then noticed the bandage .

"ye kese..."

"g wo..."

and Abhijeet tell him the whole matter

The doctor just nodded, then he checked the blood pressure. when done with his checkup said to Abhijeet "stress or blood loss ke karan weakness hai... ghabraney ki koi baat nahi hai... rest or care se theek ho jaein ge..jo kuch hua us se tensed hain... to inhe thori extra care ki zarurat hai..filal mein ek injection de deta hu..per aap mathe pey thande patti rakhiye..subha taq bukhar utar jayega...bas take care"

Abhijeet nodded, after some more advices the doctor left and

Abhijeet came back with a bowl of chilled water and cloth strip, started his job.

But the fever didn't lowered down..after about half an hour Anand got restless..he started tossing over bed

"bo..ss..nahi...mujhe nai jana.. .. mujhe nai.. mein anath nai hu.. Abhi.. mein nai hu anath..boss.."

Abhijeet with difficulty controlled his emotions..

Softly patted his head "nahi kisne kaha tu anath hey..mein h u..na chal aaram se soja

aab…cup ker ke…"

and he slowly patted him to sleep…

Abhijeet got up and moved to the balcony…

He was lost in thoughts when his phone rang, Rajat asked about the present condition...After informing Rajat about Anand's condition Abhijeet thinks "kaafi dair ho gai... ab uthne wala ho ga,, .aik kam karta hun... halka sa kuch khicri wagera bana leta hun.." and he moved towards the kitchen and prepare khicri for anand while thinking "pata nahi khicri dekh ke kesa react kare ga,,, (smiles) chalo jesa bhi karey muje to adat hai... is ke reactions jhelney ki.."

After preparing khicri he moved towards Anand's room, entered inside and found him still sleeping moved forward and called "anand"

"hunnn...(with half open eyes)"

"chalo thora utho..please"

"uhunnnn... nai.. nai utna... or sona.."

"please thora uth jao..dekho yea khalo.."

But the sleeping figure turned to other side mumbling "please soney do na boss..."

Abhijeet smiled sat beside him and caressed his hairs called lovingly "bilkul nahi uthna hey?"

"hmmm" he smiled in sleep and grabbed Abhijeet's palm

"khana bhi nahi khana?" Abhijeet asked softly while freeing his palm as he felt anand still have a little fever he need to check it properly

"umm.." anand replied while grabbing the palm again and making it a pillow...

Abhijeet smiled as he got that anand had drifted in a deep sleep..

He slowly brought out his palm and moved out disposed the plate in fridge and moved back to his room, let his emotions flow..

"tu laut aya..pata tha mujhe akele aise nahi chorega..tu to jana nahi cahta tha..us din mein rakh nahi paya na teri baat..mein.."

he closed his eyes still that horrible day is clear in front of his eyes

**Doctor said "Aap log un se mil lije... aisa na ho dair ho jaye.."**

**ACP sir said to Abhijeet who was standing at his place like a statue "Abhijeet ... Daya se mil lo aik baar..."**

**"nahi sir... mein...mein..nahi milun ga us se" other officers had already rushed in but no one has courage to meet Daya actually, all were standing in one corner of the room**

**ACP tried once more "Abhijeet pls... (but seeing Abhijeet's stubborn and emotionless face ACP sir sighed and moved inside)**

**ACP sir entered inside and saw the heart of Mumbai CID was struggling for life with number of life supporting equipments attached to his body. He somehow controlled his emotions and moved forward "Daya... tum bilkul mat ghabrao... doctors keh rahe hain tum kuch dino mein bilkul theek ho jao ge...phir pehle jese hi darwaze torna..."**

**Daya smiled under oxygen mask "aap ko jhut bolna nahi ata sir foren pakre jate hey"**

**ACP sir smiled wearing a painful expressions on his face, he was about to move but heard "sir...Abhi...k...kahan..."**

**"Daya wo... bahar..." but he has to stop.**

**"sir,... Abhi..." and pointed his trembling finger towards the door. ACP sir turned and found Abhijeet standing there...Abhijeet stepped forward after making himself strong to face the most horrible truth of his life he tried to smile "chal uth na yaar... icecream khaney chaltey hain..."**

**Daya too smiled "bill... tu...tum... pay k..kro k..kro ge.."**

**Abhijeet ruffled his hairs "wo to humesha me hi karta hun..."**

**"lekin...ba...bas... is...dafa...bas ... aa...akhri...bar.."**

**Abhijeet looked at ACP sir . ACP sir pressed Daya's hand in order to control himself. Daya smiled "si...r ja..na to.. ho..ga na.."**

**ACP sir left his hand and rushed outside other team members silently followed. Abhijeet looked at the way from where ACP sir gone and he felt moment in Daya's hand. he looked down and saw Daya removing his oxygen mask. He tries to stop him with "Daya tu ye kya..."**

**Daya cut him "boss please..." then Daya hold his hand and said "tu...tum... apna... ba..hut zyda kha...yal rakhna...A...abhi...mu,,..muje...muje...zada mi...ss mat karna...o...r...apna ye a..angry ..man... ka avatar ...tho...ra kam...kar le...lena..sab darte hey"**

**Abhi smiled Daya's sinus become faster and he started breathing heavily "Abhi bo...bosssss... pls... a...aik... akhri... bar... galey... laga... lo... please..." and don't know from where Daya got that energy he somehow trying to sit and Abhijeet just wrapped his arms around that soul**

**Daya's restlessness was increasing .he said "boss... boss... plea...please... bacha lo...muje ...please...mu...muje... nahi..jana... muje reh..rehna hai...tu..tumharey pas... me...muje... nai ja..jana... bosss... Abhi..." And after that Abhijeet heard no voice so he separated Daya and saw his eyes closed still with some hope he called him "Daya.." and jerked him... but no use Abhijeet's mind stuck with the reality... "mein kuch nahi ker paya..kuch..Dayaaa"**

.

* * *

**r and r**


	12. Chapter 12

thanks to all my rvwrs..

I found in rvws some of u r confused with my last scene..

Spcly some of my guest rvwrs..ok so I'm now trying to clarify

friends u all have watched behrupiya episode I'm sure..where daya was nearly dead..I took that scene, modified it according to story need and cut the part where daya revived..I showed him death

next I have seen many of u asking if I blv reincarnation..is it really possible and all those

so frnds I have nvr seriously thought about reincarnation or all this, but ur questions made me think...

And yea I got some answer..first to there are really many things which cannot be explained by science..bt yes I don't think this is a strong logic..per wo kya hey na this is a fiction world..so thori der k liye rehne do na logics wagera..hehe..chalo aab story pey chalte hey..

* * *

He came back to present with a jerk feeling his own heart beat at peak..he took some deep breaths but that are not enough..

He was feeling an urge to see Anand immediately..a fear crawling in him badly..

He moved to Anand's room silently and peeped in Anand was still in sleep..

He sighed..but can't stop himself from moving closer and running his fingers on the hairy scalp..

Anand stirred..Abhijeet immediately moved back but Anand already opened his eyes..

Abhijeet looked at watch, its 12am already..

Anand looked around and tried to sat up..Abhijeet arranged the pillow cmftbly with "aram se"

Anand looked up at him then again looked down at his lap

Abhijeet touched his forehead and relieved to know the fever is no more.

"aab kaisa feel kr rahe ho?"

Anand just nodded but didn't uttered a word..Abhijeet was well known to this expression..he knew that Anand is now fighting with his own emotions which are needed to flush out or else it will continue hurting him more and more

Abhijeet called softly "Anand.."

but no response..

Abhijeet shook his head with "tum muh haath dholo..fir kuch kha lo..medicines bhi to leni hey..mein kuch lata hu..jao..fresh ho lo.."

Anand didn't moved..Abhijeet rubbed his head with "jao bacha pls.."

Anand got up and moved to washroom silently

Abhijeet deeply sighed and moved to kitchen to find Manohar already there

"Anand baba uth gaye.."

"hmm.."

"aab kaise hey.."

"bukhar to nahi hey..pareshan hey..acha tum yea khichri garam ker do..use dawai bhi.."

"jee abhie deta hu..sahab wo Rajat sahab ka phone aya tha.."

"acha mein dekhta hu.."

he called up Rajat and after assuring him move back to Anand's room with the khichri

found Anand sitting on bed with half wet hairs and face with the towel in his hand, looking keenly at the dhaga on his hand..

Abhijeet scowled, then guessed Anand was busy in his journey to any memory of his parent's rltd to this dhaga

Abhijeet sat beside him with "Anand.."

Anand looked up at him, his eyes were saying such untold painful words that Abhijeet didn't dared to ask anything but silently forwarded the food tray

Anand kept on staring the tray silently

"kya hua..hmm..khana hey na?" Abhijeet asked softly..Anand nodded and took the tray..

He picked up a spoonful of khichri but before he took the bite he again looked at the dhaga and a drop of tear fall down on the tray itself..

Abhijeet immediately took the plate and put it aside with "Anand nahi bache aise rote nahi..dad ki yaad.."

Anand sobbed "yea yea na dad ne diya tha..jab mein araha tha..kaha yea sab to ma krti hey..per mera mom nahi hey to dad..unhe meri fiqar thi..per mein..meine kabhie unka nahi socha..mein bahut selfish hu..bahut ganda isliye saja diya mujhe..mein akela.."

Abhijeet pulled up his face "nahi aisa bilkul nahi sochna tumhare mom dad dono hey tumhare saath yeaha tumhare dil mey,aur tum khud ko taqleef doge na to unhe taqleef hogi,tum doge unhe taqleef?"

Anand nodded in no "nahi..mein kabhie unhe koi taqleef nahi dunga har baat manunga..wo ajayenge na?"

Abhijeet sighed painfully "ahi to nahi pate na jo ek bar jate hey..(he composed his tone and patted Anand's cheek) per tum achese rahoge na to unhe bahut sakun milega..wo jaha bhi honge khush rahenge..aur kabhie na kabhie kisi roop mey tumhare asspass jarur ayenge"

Anand was silently listening all this staring at Abhijeet, "sir..mera aab koi nahi raha..sir aap bhi aise nahi jaoge na?" he burst in crying..

Abhijeet was stunned fr some seconds..his mind buzzed with some old memories

**boss mera to aur koi nahi hey, tum bhi jane ki baat karoge to mera kya hoga..Abhi tum kabhie nahi jaoge na..**

He took a deep breath with closed eyes and then shook his head in no firmly..

Anand suddenly hugged him tight with "mujhe bahut darr lag raha hey sir..aap dad ki tarah nahi jana"

Abhijeet patted his back with "nahi jaunga..tumse mile bina to bilkul nahi.,acha per iske liye hume fit rehna hoga na?aur fit rehne ke liye khana khana parega..to chalo utho..pls..khalo..fir dawai leni hey na?"

Anand separated "mujhe bhook.."

"bas thora sa pls.."

Anand nodded and took two to three bites then stopped "mujhse nahi hoga.." he was still crying silently..

Abhijeet nodded understandingly moved out with tray, soon came back and handed him his medicines with "yea to lelo.."

he gulped down the meds silently..

"chalo aab so jao..leto.."

"nahi mein.."

"acha sona nahi let to jao.."

Anand obeyed but was restless..Abhijeet sat beside him and patted his head softly two three times..

Abhijeet had already included sedatives in his medicine due to effect of which Anand soon slept..

Abhijeet remained there lost in some unanswered questions still patting his head and unintentionally moved in sleep

The night passed quiet uneventfully and soon nxt day made its way

Anand came out of his room after freshening up found Abhijeet busy in some thoughts

Abhijeet sensed his arrival and called softly "Anand yeaha ayo.."

Anand came forward and sat on the sofa

"aab kaise tabiyet hey.."

"mein thik hu sir.."

Abhijeet smiled a little then turned serious with "tumhe ek bar Chennai jana cahiye na?"

Anand looked up then shook his head in no "aab jake kya hoga sir sab to.."

"tumhare dad ki jindegi bhar ki mehnat ka koi mol nahi?"

Anand looked confused

"unki business ka tumhare gher ka sab se aise tum muh mor loge?unhone kitne mehnat se najane kitne sapno se yea sab khara kiya hoga.."

"per sir mein CID nahi chorna.."

"chorna nahi hey..bas uss sab ki ek achasa bandobast kerke ajana..ok?"

Anand though fr some seconds then nodded with "mein Rajat sir se chutti ki bat ker lunga..thank u sir"

Abhijeet just smiled

.

.

.

One week passed in blink of eyes, Anand will be returning today from Chennai..this one week he used to call up Abhijeet twice daily which beside giving Abhijeet a sooth made him scared..

He can well understand what emotion inside Anand is making him do so...and he knew well that he can't be there fr him in this long journey.

.

.

.

Somehow this loss had made Anand turn mature, no more bets, no more lame excuses fr file non completion, he is a changed man now

days were passing in same manner Day night dinner lunch and all that . Nothing change but something is missing that carefree laughter is missing,,, those silly mistakes are missing those bets are missing.

So one day Rajat share his uneasiness with his senior his guide.

One day... After visiting THE LIFE LINE CENTER Abhijeet was sitting in nearby park enjoying the weather. today Anand has some important work so may he will come late. Abhijeet decide to enjoy his free time in this park he was sitting and silently seeing the children who were playing, when a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"sir..."

"arey Rajat tum yahan.."

"bas wo pass se guzar raha tha... aap ko yahan aitey dekha to agaya"

"sir... kia me yahan,,.."

"arey baitho baitho...waise bhi itna formal mat bano..aab mein senior nahi hu.."

Rajat sat down silently..

Abhijeet asked after studying his silence "kuch baat kerni hey?"

Rajat was used to this type of good guessing power of his senior so nodded "jee sir"

"bolo.."

"sir wo Anand sir wo badal gaya.."

Abhijeet looked at him silently

"sir wo pehle ki tarah na hasta hey na bolta hey..machine ban k reh gaya sir"

Abhijeet was listening to him silently. Rajat said in flow "mein usey bohat miss karta hun sir..."

Abhijeet was surprised at this tone, because Rajat is not the person who speak out his feelings so openly. on the other side Rajat realized his tone and said "sir wo mein..."

Abhijeet smiles "Rajat miss to usy me bhi bahut karta hun...ghar pe bhi... na ab koi khaney ka nakhra...na room ganda...sare kaam khud ker leta hey..aab to dil bhi nahi manta ki yea wohi khoya hua.." he stops realizing what he was going to speak..managed with "jaise ki Anand kahi kho hi gaya ho"

Rajat was too engrossed in his though that he didn't notice this minute fumble..

Abhijeet got up with "pareshan mat ho mein baat krta hu usee"

Rajat too got up and both after some casual chit chat moved to their respective places

* * *

**r and r**


	13. Chapter 13

thanks to all my rvwrs..

* * *

Abhijeet entered the house found Anand sitting at lounge quietly hugging a pillow

he took a deep breath and sat on the couch across with "Anand kya soch rahe ho.."

Anand looked at him once then backed at his position with "sir aisa kiu hota hey ki kisi ki jane ki bad uski har baat yaad ati hey..choti choti baat bhi.."

Abhijeet suddenly felt the pain, he felt years ago..on the blackest day of his life..

He sighed "pata nahi sayed yeahi dastur hey..wo to ata nahi bas uski yaad tarpati rehti hey..unkahi si ek intejar de jati hey jo kabhie khatam nahi hota..dil kerta hey unki wo har khwaish puri ker dey jo hum ker nahi paye..unki wo har ansu chubti hey jo humare wajase giri ho..wo har baat bhi bahut ahmiyet rakhti hey jo kabhie humne unsuna ker diya"

Anand nodded, "aapne bhi khoya na koi apna?"

Abhijeet was really in that past era, "ha mere hi wajase pehle ma aur fir barso bad bhai.."

"aap khud ko kiu.."

"kiuki done ne hi meri unkahi awaj sunli per mein kuch na ker saka unke liye..bas ankho ki smne dono ko rakh hote dekha.." Anand silently looked at him..a soggy silence prevailed fr some moment,Abhijeet came back from his painful track and smiled "per iska mtlb yea nahi ki meine jeena chor diya..maqsad nahi tha per chalta gaya..mera bhai kehta tha boss jindegi rasta hey..manjil ho yea na ho hume chale jana hey..kiuki hum ruk gaye to humare saath waqt to nahi rukega per humare jindegi se juri sare log bahut peeche ajyenge iss lambi safar mey.."

Anand looked up with a jerk..

Abhijeet went silent..

Anand continued in strange tone "aur jab jeena hi hey to pal pal mar ke kiu..marna to asan hey..pal pal marna aur bhi asan..bas usse humare asspas kuch aur log marte rehte hey..isliye jiyo to haske..marne ki cahe lakh wajah ho jindegi ko gale laga ke jor jor se haso.."

Abhijeet looked up Anand continued "sach mey aise hi jeena cahiye..sach..bas dil kabhie kabhie vul jata hey..kabhie hisab ka khata khol k baith jata hey..bas khojne lagta hey humne kitna khoya..aur usi beech bahut kuch pane ka chance kho deta hey"

he looks up at Abhijeet who was looking at him tearily "sir mere pass to maqsad hey..hey na..meri duty..kitno ki jindegi juri hey isse..itna bara to hey maqsad..itni saaf to hey manjil..mein kiu ruk gaya...mein nahi.." a tear rolled down.

Abhijeet patted his cheeks softly "maqsad sab k pass hota hey..hum bas gum ki andhi mey use dekh nahi pate..bhala koi bhi bekar hey kya duniya mein?"

Anand nodded in no with teary smile "nahi..after all aur koi kaam na aye humare diye hue carbon dioxide se ek paudha to jinda rehta hey..jo bahut jaruri hey duniya ke liye.."

they both smiled..

After some soothing moment Anand asked "sir aapki maqsad.."

Abhijeet smiled broadly "hey ek.. THE LIFE LINE CENTRE.."

"life line?"

"haan..ek training centre hey bacho ka..unn bacho ka jinhe duniya bekar man chuki ho..khud unke pita mata unhe ek bojh manne lage ho..sbke liye extra hey wo..unn spcl children ka..mere bhai ka sapna tha yea"

"aapke bhai bahut ache they na?"

Abhijeet smiled lovingly "bahut jyada..wo aj bhi hey bahut acha.."

Anand looked at him, Abhijeet controlled "mere ass pass us centre ki har ahsas mey..sapne mey.."

Anand smiled "mujhe bhi dekhna hey ek sach hua sapna..aap aqsar jate hey na woha?"

Abhijeet nodded

"mujhe le jayenge?"

"tum jaoge?" Abhijeet asked excited

Anand felt a dfrnt happiness seeing his excitement "haan.."

"thik hey ise weekend chalte hey.."

Abhijeet suddenly remembered "per woha to Daya ki photo staffs..kahi risk..nahi kuch nahi hoga mein hounga na...mein le jaunga Anand ko..mere bad to ise hi sab..tera hi to sapna tha na..meine bas tere har khawish ki tarah ise puri krne ki koshish ki..per aab thaq gaya na yea kandha..aab tere jimmedari..teri har amanat tujhe smbhlni hey..sb kuch"

Anand found him lost in thoughts, guessed him lost in memories of his brother so didn't disturb him just silently went inside the guest room..

He sat on bed remembering what Abhijeet told, suddenly his mind stuck at "mera bhai kehta tha boss jindegi rasta hey.."...

"boss..Yeahi shabd to mein neend mey...koi bulata hey boss...yeahi...per yea kaise pssble hey...wo awaj wo log...per sir ke bhai..."

He got up "mein bhi kya soch raha hu...yea shabd Kisi akele ki jagir thori hey...koi bhi bol sakta hey...aur yea to possible nahi na ki mein sir ki bhai ki bateein yaad rakho...jyada hi sochta hu mein..."

he just left the matter there with a jerking his head

.next morning arose where fresh breeze is creating very good effects on people and most of them were enjoying the weather. In between this all one car moving with normal speed on a road. Inside the car the driver seat was occupied by the person who was continuously humming a song and enjoying the cool weather. And the other one is just silently staring at the previous one.

The person stopped feeling a continuous stare fixed at him, he looked towards him and said "sorry sir...mein..."

"gatey raho acha lagta hai"

He just shook his head and concentrated on driving.

Soon they reached their destination

Anand came out of the car and looked around some strange lines hunt him

**"boss uss academy ki har taraf hariyali hi hariyali hogi.."**

he was glancing around when Abhijeet called "ruk kiu gaye..chalo.."

he nodded absent mindedly and entered, found two kids laughing over smthng sitting in garden shades, some enjoying rides on jhula and slips

**"woha bacho ko kabhie mara nahi jayega..unke liye slips honge,jhula hoga..aur bacho wala kuch games..wo sab to thik se khel bhi nahi payenge..per training ki bad to ker payenge na.."**

he moves towards them, found another kid reading out a letter loudly which he had written fr his parents

his mind went back to a child asking

**"sir mein roj mummy ko letter likhta hu..wo kabhie kiu nahi likti?humare is Mamta gher mey kisi ko koi letter kiu nahi likhta.."**

he was not understanding what is real and what his thoughts..are

He heard the child reading "mummy aapki gher ka koi naam nahi humare gher ka kitna sundar naam hey..mein winner hua na..aab to mujhe sare kaam ate hey aap ajao na mujhe lene..aab mein tang nahi karunga aapko.."

he can simentenously hear

**"sir aur kisiki gher ka naam nahi hey humare gher ka naam kiu hey?"**

**"sir school mey sab k mummy papa ate hey humare kiu nahi..hum kya unhe bahut tang krte they.."**

he was about to misbalance when Abhijeet pressed his shoulder in concern "Anand.."

Anand looked up, sweaty all over

"kya hua tum thik ho?"

"jee..wo mein..mein inn bacho ki saath kuch waqt bita sakta hu pls.."

Abhijeet looked at him keenly and nodded

Anand moved ahead

and Abhijeet moved towards the office

here Anand was busy with children when he heard some low voices of staff members

" arey ye to bilkul usi ki shakal hai... "

"arey kon"

"wo photo wala...sir jee ki bhai"

"arey kia baat kar raha hai...aisa kese ho sakta hai"

"tu aik baar office chal ke dekh le..."

"han...pehle muje bhi shak hua ..lekin ab tu bhi keh raha hai to zaroor kuch to..."

Anand instantly looked towards them who were gazing him but immidately started looking here and there

Anand was again lost in his confusions when the kid hold his finger "an...an..and bhaiya..slide...chalo.."

Anand got the meaning as he understood this innocent souls are not even blessed with full power of expressing themselves also.

He nodded and led the kid to the slide forgetting all his confusion got busy with these innocent creature

after few moments he heard "yea kaun hey bacho ki saath?"

Anand looked back found the manager so didn't paid heed, the staff replied

"sir jee ki saath aye hey...pura ka pura sir jee ki bhai ki tarah dikhte hey..bas umar kam hey.."

Anand was stunned at this when he heard Abhijeet's loud call "Anand... wo bacha..." and he can only saw the kid falling down from slide...But it was too late to grab the small one,it fall down badly but this time Anand was quick enough to pick the crying soul up in his lap He first checked it fr any injury but didn't find except a small cut on knee "beta sorry..bhaiya ki sorry lag gayi na aapko.."

the little one nodded innocently..

Before Anand can further console Abhijeet and manager both reached the spot and Abhijeet ordered "manager saab aap bache ko ander le ja ke frst aid dijiye hum ate hey thori der mey"

the manager after giving a confused look to Anand moved in with the kid taking it in his lap

then Abhijeet turned towards Anand who was now standing lowering his head. Abhijeet first glanced at the people who were only looking at the tough glance ...all eyes turned on the other things.

then Abhijeet chewed looking towards Anand "kahan... dihaan kahan tha tumhara haan...? me ne tumhe bataya bhi tha ke ye bachey dusro se alag hain, yea dusro ki tarah nahi..inhe bahut care ki jarurat hey... lekin tum... tum se ye umeed nahi thi..itni laparwai..."

Anand looked up with guilt in his eyes but seeing Abhijeet's fiery eyes he again started looking down..Abhijeet may have continued but his cell phone rang "gari mein ja ke baitho me ata hun..."

and after receiving the call he moved towards the office and Anand made his way towards the parking area

after ending the call Abhijeet came back and found Anand on driving seat with closed eyes and the pain was clearly visible on his face, Abhijeet felt he did a wrong did, but all this kids are his responsibility, and he can Anand be so careless? after all it's the matter of HIS dream.

He silently sat on the passenger seat apparently angry but actually confused "what and how to say"

Anand started the car and both drove back home in silence. they entered in the house and directly went towards their respective rooms..when Manohar came with "sahab... lunch ready hai... laga dun..."

Abhijeet replied dryly "muje bhook nahi hai"saying this he entered in the room and closed the door. Manohar turned to Anand who was looking at the door in silence

"Anand baba aap..."

Anand shook his head in no.. and went to his room.

Anand lied down on bed and unexpectedly his mind went back to words he heard

"sir ki bhai se shaqal..fir sir kiu nahi..mujhe kuch samjh nahi araha..akhir baat kya hey (he jerked his head) kia.. me bhi ye sab sochney laga.. aaj jo hua.. us ke baad us bachey ko kitni takleef hui ho gi.. or sir... sir ki ankhon mein aik ajeeb sa dar.. jese kisi bohat khas ko chot pohnchney pe hota hai..wesa dar.. muje sir ke pass jana chahiye" he got up and move out

Abhijeet too was lost in his thoughts sitting in his room "ye me ne kia kiya... us ko itni buri tarha dant diya.. kitna bura laga ho ga usey.. per me kya karta.. wo bachey...wo bachey meri responsibility... Daya ka sapna ..per ye ye to..."

then he heard knock at the door.

* * *

**r and r**


	14. Chapter 14

_**thanks to all my rvwrs..**_

* * *

Abhijeet heard knock at the door.

Abhijeet didn't replied so Anand opened the door slightly and peeped in and saw Abhijeet lying keeping the arm on his eyes

"sir.."

Abhijeet looked at him, felt a high pain seeing his sorrow face, sat up with "ayo.."

Anand came in but stand with dwnhead

"baitho.."

he obeyed

"kya hua kuch kehna hey?"

"sorry sir..." he still didn't look up

Abhijeet hurriedly stopped him with "arey ... is mein sorry kiun... wo to me hi kuch zada react kar gaya ... asa to ho hi jata..."

"nahi sir... sorry is liye nahi.. ke us bachey ko chot lagi... balkey muje zada bura is baat pe lag raha hai ke.. aap ke bhai ke sapney ko chot lagiwo to yehi chahtey they na... ke in bachon ko kabhi koi takleef na ho.. per aaj meri wajah se..sab..."

Abhijeet hurriedly stopped him grabbing his wrist "nahi Anand..tumhare wajase uss ki sapno ko chot pahuch hi nahi sakti.."

Anand looked up, Abhijeet continued dreamily

"tum to bas sabar sakte ho unn sapno ko..naye tarah se saja sakte ho.."

Anand confusingly called "sir.."

Abhijeet came out of his trance

"haan..wo..kuch nahi..tum pareshan no ho..jo hua bas ek accident tha.."

"ha sir mera dhyan hat gaya to achanaq hi..sir ek baat puchu?"

"hmm.."

"woha wo log keh rahe they meine suna..meri shaqal aapki bhai se milta hey?sir kya sach mey.."

Abhijeet stood up with a jerk "nahi nahi aisi koi baat nahi..tumne galat suna..yea kaise..nahi.."

Anand noticed his stammering and fast breathing..

He decided to stop the topic, remembering the doctors words "ha adha suna to sayed thik se nahi.."

Abhijeet agreed instantly "haan haan..yeahi..acha tum jao fresh ho jao..fir lunch kerna hey..jao.."

Anand looked at Abhijeet keenly who wiped his sweaty forehead and moved out with "jee sir"

Abhijeet sat down on bed and drank a glass of water "mein kya batau tujhe?kaun yakin karega mera?aur ager bata bhi du..to tere to pehchan hi kho jayegi..kya ban ke jiyega tu Anand yea..sare rishte ulajh jayegi teri..sare maine kho jayegi..mein nahi bata sakta..jab identity crisis ki baat ho jab pehchan dhundne ki baat ho to kaisa lagta hey pata hey mujhe..har pal sawalo ki ghere mey jeena..aur tujhe to sayed unn sawalo ka jabab taq na mile,,nahi..kabhie nahi..per ager kal firse sawal kre to..iski jid ki agey kab tik paya mein..." he just closed his eyes sighing deeply

Anand moved back to his room "sir kuch chupa rahe they..uss din wo cupboard aj yea..aur..acha sir apne bhai se itna pyar krte hey to uski koi photo kiu nahi.. akhir baat hey kya..mein jan k hi rahunga..per kaise..wo cupboard..ha..usse..usmey kuch hey..jarur..per mein kaise use..sir ne to mana kiya..aur sir ka biswas nahi tor sakta mein..nahi nahi..cahe jo bhi ho..sir ki bharose se nahi khel sakta mein..Rajat sir..sayed wo kuch madat..per unse baat kaise karu..hitler ban k rehte hey..fir..nahi Rajat sir hi kari hey"

he nods to himself determined

the day end normally... but with lot of confusions and the next morning arose

Anand moved to bureau still with determination to get answers to his questions.

So seeing Rajat in his cabin he entered with due permission but soon all his josh started flying away

Rajat looked at his face

"kya hua..kuch kahoge?"

"sir"

"bolo"

"wo sir meri shaqal.."

Rajat looked up and gave confused look.

Anand nodded in no "nahi sir..wo Abhijeet sir"

"kya hua sir ko.."

"nahi..kuch nahi.."

"fir?"

"sir.. wo Abhijeet sir ke bhai..."

now this was it..

Rajat got up with "kya mtlb.."

"nahi... sir... wo matlab ... me.. kuch nahi sirr,,.."

Rajat continued looking at Anand who looked here and there with "sir mein jau?"

Rajat nodded..

Anand immediately rushed out

Rajat was still staring with "Daya sir ke bareme ise kaise pata..aur kya keh raha tha..shaqal..mtlb ise pata..per..mujhe Abhijeet sir se baat krni cahiye?nahi kya kahunga sir ko..kuch to mujhe hi smjh nahi aya.."

he was really confused

Anand reached his desk, murmured "hitler ki smne jate hi sb vul jata hu..aab kya karu..mujhe janna hi hey"

he sat down dejected on his desk as there was not any important work to do.. so all officers are doing their pending works. but Anand still engrossed in thought as "pata nahi... muje itna ajeeb kiun laga wahan center mein ja ker.. aisa laga.. jese koi andekha magar bohat hi khas rishta hai us jaga se ...per kya...Abhijeet sir se poochney jaaun... to un ki ankhon mein aik ajeeb sa dard nazar ata hai... un ke bhai ka naam sun kar... jese kuch dhoondh rahey hon.. per unhe mil nahi raha or ye... Rajat sir,,... ye bhi... kuch nahi batain ge...in ke agey kuch bol bhi to nahi pata... lagta hai ..in se bhi koi na koi connection hai...sir.. ke bhai... ka jab bhi zikar aata hai.. aisa lagta hai.. bohat suna hua naam hai.. per kis se suna per kaise? Lagta hey jaise koi rishta hey inse..mujhe pata lagana hi hoga inke bareme..haan..yeahi thik rehega"

he was engrossed in thoughts when Rajat called him bit loudly::Anand...

Anand looked at the direction of voice and found Rajat standing with frowned face. "jee jee sir.."

"kahan khoye huey ho... kab se bula raha hun..."

"wo... sir... me. me.. sir.. bas..."

"acha acha... theek hai... aik zaruri baat karni thi..."

"jee sir"

"wo.. muje abhie.. aik case ke liye nikalna hai... aik kam karo... tum thori dair yahan ruk jao... wo inspector karthik.. jis ki aaj night duty thi... us ko me ne aik kaam se bheja hai.. jab wo aa jaye to tum gher chaley jana..."

Anand nodded. Rajat moved forward but after some steps he stopped and turned "or han... aik kam or karna...2 saal purana aik case hai... Shefali murder case.. us ki file record room mein hai... zara wo nikal dena... or jab karthik aye to usey de dena.. or kehna ke is ki aik soft copy bana de... wo kya hai na.. kal ye case phir se re open ho raha hey to iski need hogi"

Anand thanked GOD silently who automatically provide him the chance to spend time in record room. now he has to find his desired thing.

Anand nodded and Rajat moved towards the exit

after Rajat gone Anand moved towards record room he first did his duty and took out the required file placed it on proper place then after preparing himself he moved towards the section where officer's record files has been kept . After some effort he sucessfully find the file which he was looking for. At the title name SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA was written in bold letters. Anand inhaled a deep breath and opened the file

* * *

**r and r**


	15. Chapter 15

_**thanks to all my rvwrs..**_

* * *

The first thing Anand noticed was the picture...

The photo is taken at the timing of Daya's joining, a handsome young man looking shy and boyish with most innocent eyes..

Anand with jerk touch his own face

**"tere iss cehere ko dekhlu na to sari thakan dur ho jati hey yaar"**

** "haan haan aur muskurao..blackmail kro has has ke..."**

Anand sat down on the chair present there "yea cehra...yea to mere.."

he hurriedly turned to next page

NAME: Daya

EDUCATION: mamta foundation

**"Abhi pls goli mat chalana...sir hum baat krte hey..aap pls..sir pls dekhiye...Abhi nahi tum pls nahi mein baat ker raha hu na.."**

**"tum jab bare ho jaoge tab tumhe yea gher yaad bhi nahi hoga."**

**"aj bhi masteerjee ne khane ko nahi diya yaar..ek din dekhna mein yeaha se vaag jaunga..koi na koi jarur hey mera apna.."**

Anand was still staring at that name "wo gher..wo maidan..wo chota sa jhil..wo sab jaise mano koi purani si kitan ka panna ho..yea batein jaise kisine mujhse hi ki ho..mein khud suna sab..per kya kab..kisne kiya...aisa kiu lagta hey jaise meine hi suna yea sab..yea cehra bhi mere jaise..kuch samjh kiu nahi ata"

he bangs hard on table..

"jab se mumbai aya sab itna jana fir bhi anjaan kiu...kiu Rajat sir mujhe pehle bar dekhte hi chauq gaye..Abhijeet sir ne bataya kiu nahi meri shaqal unki bhai se milti hey..kiu mujhe yea sb itna apna lagte hey..mein kiu pehle bar bureau ake chauq gaya tha..kiu Abhijeet sir ko dekh aisa laga tha..jo feel dad ko leke nahi aya unse kiu ata hey..kya hey yea kiu..kuch smjh nahi ata..yea mera atit hey to yaad kiu nahi ata.."

he got up about to place back the file but stopped "inki death..haan sayed usse kuch pata chale.."

he again sat back and turned the pages..

Death date: 14 august 2009

details..

He started reading him..but his vision started turning blurry..he is feeling a strange blackout..

He closed his eyes and grabbed his head

**"Daya kuch nahi hoga tumhe..haan..Daya Daya**

**..arey kya ker rahe ho jaldi chalo na..**

**Daya ankh khuli rakho...**

**bas kuch din fir jitna cahe darwaja torna..**

**chal utth ja icecream khilata hu...**

**Abhi mein nahi jana cahta..Abhi..mujhe rok lo boss..**

**Daya darwaja tod do …**

**kaan ko haath lagao ki fir kabhie cocaine ko haath taq nahi lagaoge..**

**Daya..gala kaat diya kya aain..**

**dost to hum bhi hey tumhare..**

**Ager tum nahi rahoge to mein bhi cid chor dunga...**

**bureau mey serf ek insaan hass sakta hey wo hey ravaan..**

**Abbey yaar...ain.."**

he is feeling like someone is pulling him in extreme darkness..he can't see any light there Just then he felt his mobile ringer..he grabbed back his senses, felt he is wet and sweaty all over..

He took a deep breath and grabbed the mobile with trembling hand "h..hee..llo.."

"hello Anand kya hua.."

"ss..ii..r ku..ch nahi..(he took some more breaths) aap kahiye aapne call.."

"ha itni der ho gayi tum aye nahi kuch infrm bhi nahi kiya to.."

"haan wo ek kaam..karthik ajaye to nikal..sayed wo agaya (he heard some noises in bureau main hall) mein rakhta hu..ata hu gher..mein ata hu"

he hurriedly cut the call unable to carry on the hiding game anymore

he moved out after keeping back Daya's file, found karthik already there

so after some formal case discussions he left the bureau, his mind still in cobweb of confusion

"Anand... kia hua... han... tum aise,.."

"ku.. kuch nahi sir... me.. me..."(he was speaking as if his mind was somewhere else)

Abhijeet pulled him in with "ayo ake baitho"

Anand sat with blank expression,then suddenly gained senses with "sir mein thaq gaya hu..mein kamre mey jau.."

Abhijeet studied him keenly and nodded..Anand moved to his room..and composed himself with lot of difficulties spending whole night reconstructing his mind.

Abhijeet too felt disturb so moved back to seek support from his brother..to the wardrobe where all those, sad happy memories are locked..

It gave him strength and weakens him at the same time..but it's the only support where he can open up himself..still..the only..

Morning came quickly to their way

Next morning Anand moved out of room early &amp; found Abhijeet sitting on the lounge couch with files around

Anand came near him with "good morning sir..."

Abhi smiled " good morning..."

"sir... aap ye itni subha kia kar rahe hain... ye files..."

"han... bas wo.. kuch zaruri kaam karney reh gaye they ..wohi kar raha hun..."

"sir.. me kuch help karun..."

"han.. aao... (then in low voice) waise bhi aab sab tum ne hi karna hai..."

he himself got shocked with his words and looked at Anand who was looking at him with confused expressions

then signaled towards the chair and Anand sit with confused face. Abhijeet after some moments started: "ye dekho... ye hain humarey LIFE LINE CENTER ke pichle aik saal ki account details... ye hain us ke papers... ye...". (and Abhijeet continued explainining minute details and Anand continued listening catously)

after all official work done Abhijeet suddenly looking quite... so Anand asked: "kia hua sir... aap aise chup kiun ho gaye...?"

"nahi kuch nahi... wo bas aise hi... sir... aap ko... un ki yaad ... "

Abhijeet nodded then stood up and started walking. Anand too stood up and join him...

"sir aap unki phot kiu nahi rakhte gher pey...?"

"photo...kya hoga photo se..yadein unn bejan tasviro mey to nahi hoti na..dil mey hoti hey..aur photo rakh k hoga kya, kitni bar to kaha tha unn photos se ki aab mujhe bhi bula ley..per sahab ko to meri baat sunni nahi(then said in extreme low whisper) per aab jab mujhe wo wapas mila tab uperwale ko sayed meri baat yaad ayi..bar bar lag raha hey ki bas kuch pal aur"

Anand was shocked with his words some voices hit his ears"**tere bina to mere marne ka plan bhi pura nahi ho sakta..."**

**"tu mere sath aisa nahi kar sakta...hum ne wada kiya tha na... jahan jaaein ge aik sath jaein ge..."**

both are in their own thoughts . Abhijeet was the first one who came in cleared his eyes and looked at Anand who was still in thoughts so ..he called: Anand...

"j..jee sir..."

"Muje zara aik important kaam se jana hai... to tum bas ye files wagera study mein table pe rakh dena"...

Anand nodded and Abhijeet moved forward after patting his back.

Anand was seeing him going away... going far from him. he thought to call him back ,. he tried to call but the words stuck in his throat and Abhijeet completely vanished from his sight.

Anand suddenly felt some thing is being snatched from him once again... once again he is going to lose some thing or may be some was busy in calming down himself when he heard manohar's voice

"Anand beta..aap ka nasta laga dun..".

"nahi kaka... Abhie man nahi hai..."

it seems like manohar wanted to say some Anand asked "kaka... kuch keha hai aap ko.."

"han.. beta wo.. muje... apney aik dost se milney hspital jana tha... us ki tabiyet thik nahi... per aap ka nashta..."

"arey kaka... me kar lun ga... aap jaiye..."

manohar smiles and after some minutes he also left the house.

after manohar left, Anand pick up the files and moved towards study. he kept the files at the place and about to leave, when he turned and glanced at the cupboard. he thinks for some seconds and moved forward towards thinks "nahi... nahi... me ye kia kar raha hun..me aise kese... kisi ki cupboard khol lun... or Abhijeet sir... unho ne mana kiya tha... me un ka vishwas kese..."

after about ten minutes of thinking finally he moved towards the shelf and took out the key which was hide between the books,.

he inserted the key in the lock with "sorry sir..."

and finally the cupboard got opened and now every hidden thing was in front of Anand's eyes. he became statue for a second and a cold shiver passed through his spine.

he touched the clothes and then his eyes fell on a diary

after gathering some courage he pick the diary up and about to open it when...his cell phone rang

* * *

**r and r**


	16. Chapter 16

_**thanks to all my rvwrs..**_

* * *

"he... hello sir...rrr"

"Anand kia hua.. tum thik to ho na... tumhari sans kiun..."

"me... mein thik..wo exercise kr raha tha"

"acha thik hey suno ek kaam tha.."

And he explains some urgent work

Anand said: "ok sir... me dekhta hun... phir aap ko inform karta hun..."

He sighed keeps back diary and move to work

after the call he glanced at the things then locked the cupboard kept the key at its place and moved out from the study

Anand was trying to concentrate on his job bt his mind was actually far away..when he heard the door bell

he went over and opened the door found Abhijeet standing..

His mind was too preoccupied to notice Abhijeet taking suprt of wall..

He just moved aside

Abhijeet looked up clearly confused then entered.

Anand had already sat back with his laptop..

Abhijeet feeling no more energy sat on sofa with "Manohar pani dena.."

Anand's ears didn't even catched the words..

Getting no reply Abhijeet called again and Anand buzzed "wo sir kaka hospital gaye kisi ko dekhne.."

but his mind had not actually registered the words so he didn't get up to bring the water

Abhijeet looked at him fr few seconds

he hold him from shoulders and made him sit with: ata hun...

and goes to kitchen and returned with glass of water and gave to him he drank and kept the glass on table with thank u...

and closed his eyes rested his head on sofa. Anand was just sitting there and staring at him. he was looking weak than before. "sir aap thik hey"

"m..me .. theek hun.."

"apne subha se kuch khaya?".

"ha.. han... me ne kha liya tha... wahin... un... bachon ke sath..."

then he stood up and moved towards study.

Anand spoke: "sir... me .."

"mein chala jaunga"

and moved

Anand sighed with "sir ki tabiyet thik to nahi..kahi wo mere subha wali baton se pareshan"

and his mind again went back to his queries

Abhijeet entered inside the study and closed the door, which is very rare he usually dont do this. bUT

Today he want to spend some time alone with HIM.

HE stepped forward towards the cupboard and opened it. the first thing which he saw is a shirt with flowers imprint on remember that Daya was looking very cute in that shirt and how Asha and others were making fun of him and Daya was constantly smiling during the whole. he still remembered that boyish smile."kitna dard hua tha na tujhe..unn logo ne koi kasar hi nahi chora tha tere kidney nikalne ki..per tu bach k agaya..mere liye hey na?"

then his eye fell on the pen. his name Abhijeet was curved on it .he pick up . he still remember that it is a first gift from Daya for him., after his rejoining...

"tujhi se to mila mujhe aj taq ka yea bajud..senior inspctr se retired acp..tera hi to diya hua hey"

Abhijeet sighed he kept back the pen,and his eyes caught that mobile...

It was the latest model released that year..and Daya had chewed his head to buy that

"tujhe cahiye tha na yea model..meine kaha tha expnsive hey..to janab ruth gaye they...aur jis din meine kharida usi din rocky ne...fir to sab bikher gaya sab.."

he sighed and touched the mobile,something touched his fingers

he pulled it out..it was Daya's medal..he got that from mamta foundation

"meine tujhpey shaq kiya tha na?iss medel ko leke kitne sawal kiya tha...waise acha kiya tha..warna janab to mujhse chupa ke hi rakhte apni jindegi ki dard..har dard akela sehna jo hey..aur yea dard bhi akele..."

he closed his eyes feeling whole room stumble

he sat down on nearby chair and closed his eyes

.

.

.

Anand was pacing up and down in his room

"aik baar ja ke dekhna chahiye muje... itni dair ho gai sir ko...nahi ...ye theek nahi.. me is tarha un ki study mein ghusun ga... to kya sochein ge..."

**"tuje... mere kamrey mein aney ke liye... sochney ki or permission ki kya jarurat?"**

he jerks his head "uff firse wohi sab..yea kya hota hey mujhe.."

he fall back on his bed and closed his eyes frcefully

.

.

.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked around. he stood up from chair and resumed his work . now he was looking at the diary.

He didnt care to get hw it was there as he had placed it underneath some clothes

he opened the diary one page stated as

"boss I m missing u yaar... jaldi se aa jao wapis..mujhe pata hey yea jo Abhijeet bana hey wo tum nahi ho..mere abhi ko mein pehachnta hu..haan mein aab apne gher mey reh raha hu..saath nahi per iska mtlb yea nahi ki mein nahi janta tumhe.."

Abhijeet can't tolerate any more, he felt like someone is saying those words with tears..he closed the diary and moved out with shambling steps without even locking the cupboard

.

.

.

Anand was engrossed in his thoughts when the clock strikes came back to present with "oh no... itna... time ho gaya.. me pichle 4 ghantey se yahin hun... or sir,... haan.. sir ko dekh ke ata hun aik baar..."

he came out from his room and saw Manohar doing house hold chores. he asked "kaka.. wo Abhijeet sir..."

"sahaab apne kmre mey"

he nodded and was about to move to the toom qyestion "wo.. Anand baba...sahab ne mana kiya hai.. keh rahey they sona chahtey hain..."Anand nodded and moved said "acha... kaka... me zara study mein.. wo zara kuch kitaabein..."

"jee"

Manohar moved back to kitchen and Anand moved inside the study.

He looked around..the cupboard was open and the diary on the table..

He first moved to that cupboard and looked in it..the pen the phone the watch and those dress..

He was feeling something dfrnt,he was about to touch those when he saw the medal.. Mamta foundation..

Again his mind moved back to those words

**"sir aap pls..hum baat krte hey na sir**

**sir meri selection ho to jayegi na si..**

**Mujhe CID join krni hey sir"**

he was staring at the medal fr long ultimately whispered "Raghuvendra sir"

he sat back on the chair still holding the medal..but looked back at the cupboard..

He was totally cut off from the surroundings..

Suddenly stood up and started searching fr something..

He pulled out a cardboard box..

Sat on the floor and opened it..

Trophies medals..and bravery awards..

He touched each one of them..last he found a one not known to him..he studied it keenly..a sad smile lit up

"maut ki bad bravery award.."

he again started caressing those other awards and suddenly stood up with "wo gifts.."

he again started searching the cupboard and got those gifts..which abhi had given to Daya once.

He was touching those feeling totally a change in himself..he totally frgot who he is,why he is here and how

He is living those past

He took up the diary and just scanned through the pages,he started from middle and started going to the first..it's not a regular diary but a huge one..consisting only some special moments..

"boss mujhe bina liye ghumne jao ge tum...hunh mein jane hi nahi dunga dekhna.."

"yaar aj tum yeaha hote to maja ata salunkhe sir na aj bata nahi parahe they laash ki bareme...ACP sir ne kya tang khichai ki...tum hote to sir ko cmpany mil jati.."

"mein na tumhara gala daba dunga..kya kaha tumne mein dimaag ka istemal nahi krta..mein serf awein darwaja torta hu aur tum dimaag se?aj ayo ek bar tum gher wapas dekho fir"

"aj mall gaye they..mujhe na ek bara sa teddy pasand aya..Per boss se kehne mey embarrassed lag raha tha..ki itna bara hoke mujhe teddy..per abhi na meri sari baat samjh jata hey..usne kaha tu gari mey baith mey ata hu aur khud teddy leke agaya..im the luckiest person to find such a frnd brother..and...I don't know..sach mey nahi pata kya nahi hey abhi mere liye..im lucky to find such a rltn"

"ajeeb pagal admi hey..sbke liye to the strongest of all the famous supercop ban k ghumta hey aur gher ake bha bha ker raha tha..aur wo bhi mujhe Adi se pata chala ki janab mera wo glass mey bandh video dekh ke gher ake bha bha krne lage...kya yaar..tum to strong ho na...meine kaha to wo to ekdam chauq hi gaye..mein roya..mujhe rona ata hey..had hey..per mujhe na bahut darr laga yea sun k..humare duty ka kya bharosa..kahi kal ko sach mey kuch ho jaye to..mera to sbko pata hey mein sentimental fool hu per abhi.."

Anand jerked out from his world hearing a loud voice, he can't grasp from where and whose voice it is..he was still far from this surrounding when he again heard "Anand baba jaldi ayiye sahab.."

and it triggered him... "Ab..bh..ii..." He took a deepest breath his mind came to proportion with "Abhijeet sir.."

and he rushed out..

* * *

**r and r**


	17. Chapter 17

**thanks to all reviwers**

* * *

he rushed in side and found Abhi lying on floor in haphazard way and Manohar beside him continuously trying to wake him up. Anand shouted "Abhijeet sirrr..." And rushed frwrd

Manohar in panicked voice "Anand baba... dekhiye na sahab ko... uth hi nahi rahey hain..."

Anand sit on florr and patted his cheeks "sir... Abhijeet sir..." but no response..

He checked his pulse which is very low

then he made him lay on bed and again patted his cheeks but no use...he sprinkled some water on his face but no..

"kaka sir ki doctor ko call kijiye jaldi.."

Manohar nodded.. "phone off bata raha hey.."

Anand took the cell and dialed "shit..ache kaka aap inke chamber jante hey na?aap jaiye unhe leke ayiye mein tab taq kisi aur doctor ko call..aap jaiye..jaldi.."

"haan haan..mein jata hu.."

Manohar rushed out

Anand dialed another doctor searching his number from phone book who said he will be there in half an hour..

Anand was thinking weather to call fr ambulance or not when he felt The hand he is holding turning cold...his mind just turned insane..he can't think anything..finally the voice emitted from Anand's throat "Abhi... please... nahi...utho dekho tum mere sath aisa nahi kar sakte.. dekho..."

he felt a bit shiver in the hand..he gripped it tight "haan haan boss dekho.."

Abhi tried to open his eyes but he feels no energy left then he heard a teary voice "Abhi..."

he felt its coming from far distance

now he opened his eyes after gathering all energy because he want to see this face may be for the last time "Da... Daya... Daya.. tu..."

"haan haan boss...mein..mein agaya..tumne mujhe pehchan liya tha na boss...haan..fir kaha kiu nahi..bolo na.."

"k..ya bol..ta.. tu..jhe taqliif hoti na..na yaad ker pata na vul... Jab humari pehchan pey sawal..ah.. Sawal uthe to bahut taqliif..meine saha hey..tujhe kaise.."

"boss mein to tumhare pass tha na fir kaise taqleef hoti.."

"je... jese... muje hoti...I.. thi. ja...jab... maa...pehchanney ko kehti... or...or.. me us..ey pehchan nahiiii ,,, pata tha.."

"nahi boss bilkul nahi..aur mein itna bewloof hu ki tumhare itne pass rehke bhi tumhe.."

"wo..to tu pehle si..hi hey..bewakoof.."

Anand smiled tearily seeing Abhijeet's effort to smile "bako nahi.."

Abhijeet started breathing heavily "tu... tu... apna... bah...ut kha...yal rakhna... mu.. muje... maaf... kar... de...tera...tera... sath nah...iii... de paya..me..."

"boss boss nahi tum shant ho jao..haan pls..mein mein abhie ambulance.."

Abhijeet grabbed his hand "tu..Anand ban k..hi jeena..Daya ban khud ko kho..mat dena..aur woha..mere..ward..robe mey mere bank ki kagjat.."

"boss tum yea.."

"baat s..ahhh...baat sun..sare papers ki nominee..tu hey..locker mey gher aur life centre ki sare paper.."

he grasped fr air..Anand nodded in no "Abhi... ye ghalat baat hai dekho... tum is tarha... nahi kar saktey mere sath..."

"tu.. tu.. to.. mera ..ach...a wala... bha..iii ... hai... na...sab.. Samhal lega na.."

"nahi.. me bilkul acha nai hun,,.. Abhi muje rehna hai... tumhare sath yaar...please..mein sab sambhal lunga boss per mujhe tum cahiye ho Abhiiii.."

suddenly Abhijeet's grip becoming tighter and he said in bit high voice "de... dekh... muje... mu... muje... maa... maa le...ne aa gai...mu..muje.. ja..ney de...pls...maa... ke... pass...sir..bhi woha...aaahh..Daya..mujhe paani...akhri bar tere haath se paani..ahhh"

"ha.. han.. boss aik minute"

then he somehow made him drink some water by giving support with one hand and spoon in other

"boss.."

"Da..ya.. sab.. Sambhal lega na?"

"ha boss.."

"yeahi rehna..per..Anand ki kisi..ahh..farz se jee nahi churana..haan.."

"hann.."

"Rajat..ka..ahh..waise hi saath dena jaise sir ka.."

"haan haan"

"aur jindagi..basa..len.."

his voice stopped..

Anand shook him "boss.."

no response..

"bosssssss"

he started shaking him madly "boss aise badla nahi le sakte tum..pls..boss..pls..boss.."

he can't hear even the doorbell

.

.

.

Soon Manohar returned soon with "Anand baba doctor..." but he can see one figure lying straight on bed and the other one hide himself in his chest and his body jerking badly because of bitter cry

.

.

.

.

A laptop is open in front of a person and he is staring at that.

"boss... aj pura aik saal ho gaya na... tumhe gaye huey.. janta hun. muje dekh kar khush ho rahey ho ge ke aik bigra hua larka aaj itna responsible hai aaj.. or pata hai.. meri promotion honey wali hai..senior inspector ban jaun ga melekin Abhi me khush nahi hun yaar... kis ke sath celebrate karun ga me... han... pichli baar yaad hai kitna enjoy kia tha hum ne ...kitney khush they dono... per ab ki baar khush nai hun me yaar... kis ke sath batun apni khushi han..."

..

Here in the cabin Rajat is looking outside from the glass door...staring at the person who transformed in to what Rajat want. but Rajat feels something lost.

" ye larka...jesa me chahta tha wesa ban gaya lekin phir bhi lagta hai... jese bahut kuch choot raha hai... kahin bahut important kuch... aaj bhi is ke samney wohi hesitation hoti hai jo Daya sir ke samney hoti thi kis se share karun... aik Abhijeet sir they.. ab to wo bhi nahi...ab mera dil karta hai.. ke ye phir se wohi ban jaye ...lekin ab to..."

he sighed and closed his eyes attaching his head with chair...

...

Here outside Anand continued looking at his laptop screen where the slide show of DUO pictures is playing "aj me ne ghar mein choti si puja rakhi hai... pata hai boss... kal humarey neighbor Mr. Kpoor tumhare barey mein bol rahey they ke.. is becharey ka to koi hai hi nahi is duniya mein... ab is ki barsi wagera kon manaye ga...to mera dil kiya.. ke cheekh cheekh ke un ko bataun... ke me hun... aaj bhi hun apney abhi apney boss ke liye...me karun ga sb kuch.. per me apna wada kese tor dun... wo wada... jo tumne akhri waqt mey liya tha ke kisi ko kabhi nahi bataun ga ke me hi Daya hun... or bataun bhi kiun... jab tum hi nahi ho,... to me... Daya ban kar kia karun ga..."

**abhijeet was lying on the pyre..anand continously staring at that.**

**Other officers were standing few steps back..Rajat's eyes fixed on anand**

**The pandit asked "chita ko agni kaun dega.."**

**Sachin looked at Rajat "sir.."**

**Rajat didn't turn his gaze "anand.." he looked at Rajat..**

**"tum doge sir ki..ch.."**

**Anand's eyes said a thousand thanks to Rajat..and moved frwrd to do the bidhi..**

**Sachin turned to Rajat with "sir yea.."**

**"abhijeet sir ko sayed sbse shanti isise mile.."**

**Sachin just sighed..Rajat looked at the flames..anand looked back at Rajat whose mind felt relaxed with "pata nahi aj daya sir kaha hey kaise hey..Per unhi bhi aj sayed shanti mili hogi"**

he cleared his eyes and said while spreading his hand on the screen "acha boss... ab me chalta hun...Rajat...I mean Rajat sir ke sath ghar pe milta hun tumhe...(then smiled) or apni wo raat wali meeting to pakki hai hi na..."

Saying this he shut down the lappy... and move towards Rajat's cabin...

he will carry on all his duty and promises..he has to isnt it?

* * *

**it ends my story...**

**thank to all of u...**

**this plot is mainly given by RIFAH..i.e AS Anjaana..**

**then RAI gave some ideas on it…and also PALAK..**

**then with full help of SHZK zehra apa I completed this story..**

**and also completed one year of joining FF….**

**thanks to all my didi's frnd's reviewers and supporters…hugs..**


End file.
